dil se puch
by nanditaroy.duolover
Summary: just a stry about to wat extent a frnd can go fr another
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Jyoti **this is ur plot; now there are some medical points but may be those all are not correct. Actually I'm too lazy to do googling and all…so my di did it for me and supplied me with the info and I used it...

So if u find any wrong medical points pls forgive and forget…but if u find any fault in writing and portray of emotions do point it out

This is a superb plot but I don't know whether I have done justice to it or not so please let me know…

I will write longer chapters but my update will be late or I will write very short chap but the update will be regular which one do u all want just let me know

**Story:**

It was a very ordinary evening in CID bureau... Three senior officers, Daya Abhijeet and Rajat were away to stop a drug deal... Freddy Vivek and Vineet are chatting and Purvi and Tasha were completing some pending sir was n his cabin when suddenly the phone rang...

Vivek picked it up

"Hello CID bureau"

"Vivek tum log jaldi city hospital pahucho.."

"Rajat sir…per baat kya hey?"

"tum log bas ajao…"

And the call got cut..Listening Rajat's name all were alert. ACP sir noticing the worried face came out of the cabin with "kya hua Vivek?"

"sir Rajat sir ka phone tha unhone hume city hospital bulaya per baat kya hey kuch bataya nahi…unki awaj se lag raha tha kafi tensed hey.."

ACP thought for a moment then said "chalo fir chalte hey.."

ACP and Freddy, Vineet went out leaving others in the charge of bureau.

As soon as they reached hospital they found Rajat pacing up and down in tension a small bandage present on his forehead and his one arm wrapped in crape bandage.

ACP asked "kya baat hey Rajat?"

Rajat looked at both of them. His face was telling that something bad is coming on their way..so Freddy again asked "sir…"

"sir hum woha raid ker rahe they aur local police ke jariye sab arrest bagera bhi ho gaya hum nikelne hi bale they ki achanak se firing start hui piche se ..Daya sir ke shoulder ki niche goli chuke nikel gayi..to unke haath se gun gir gaya..Abhijeet sir ne mujhe ek side jane ko kaha aur wo Daya sir ko cover kerte hue nikel rahe they fir achanaq meine dekha ki piche se koi unnper banduk tane hue hey to meine unhe alert kiya jhuk gaye..meine uss admi ko to goli mar di per pata nahi kya hua sir ka payer yeah yeah kuch aur wo jor se chikhe fir behosh ho gaye…check kiya to pet ki nichle hisse mein chot thi..aab to doctor unhe check ker rahe hey.."

ACP sir tensely asked "aur Daya?"

"unki chot to mamuli thi per wo bahut hyper ho rah they…doctor kuch kahe iss se pehle hi wo Abhijeet sir ko leke ajeeb tarah se ghabra rahe they…to doctor ne unhe sedative de diya…sir mujhe bhi na ajeb si ghabrahat ho rahi hey sir…"

ACP sir asked him to relax and asked Vineet to take him away because he also needs rest. Then moved to speak with doctors

The doctors presented the case as "dekhiye ACP saab hume filhal to shak hey ki Abhijeet ki kidney damage hua hey.."

"ji…"

"ji…per filhal hume serf shaq hey…MRI scan ke bad hum pura sure bata payenge…actually jitna meine Rajat se suna aur Abhijeet ki injury dekh ke samajh paya wo aisa hua hoga that he had ducked to avoid the bullet, kuch chiz se uska payer entangle hua aur wo aise position mein gira jisse uske kidney ki area ko kafi damage pahucha..aab yeah kitni serious heyy wo to MRI ki bad pata chalega.."

"per khatra.."

"dekhiye sir kidney ki kitni percent damage hua yeah kya complexions hey uss hisab se hi hum yeah bata sakte hey…lets hope for best.."

"thank you doctor…aur Daya.."

"wo thik hey goli chuke nikel gayi serf muscle tissue ko ghayel kerke per wo Abhijeet ko lekar bahut panic ho raha tha..aur use aaram ki jarurat thi to meine sedative de diya..hosh ata hi hoga…use Abhijeet ke bareme filhal pata nahi per use bata dijiyega taki wo tayiar rahe…I hope u understand"

ACP sir nodded..Freddy called up n bureau and informed everyone about the situation. All the team members came up along with Salunkhe and Tarika.

Daya came back into conscious stage after half an hour. He looked around and found all the team members present. He sat up with a jerk "Abhijeet kaisa hey.."

ACP sir came forward kept a hand over his shoulder "dekho Daya filhal to doctor ko serf shaq shaq to galat ho hi sakta hey…to tum tension."

"per shaq hey kis baat ka?"

"kidney damage.."

"kya.."

He stopped and turned down his face… Aditya came in checked and then said "so Daya…aab kaise ho.."

"im fine.."

"I can release you but ek shart pey"

"shart?"

"ha..yeahi ki tum proper care karoge apna..aur sidha gher jaoge"

"Adi…please..care to ker lunga per abhie gher nahi jaunga aur baat ko barao mat release ker do.."

So Daya was released but as expected he didn't care to go back home. Aditya was inside Abhijeets room with some other doctors performing the MRI and scan. They came out and Aditya directly went to Daya kept a hand over his shoulder with "Daya himmet se suno puri baat.."

Daya looked at him in fear…Tarika asked "Aditya baat kya hey?"

Dr. Sharma the nephrologists started "dekhiye chot kafi gehri thi…aur internel bleeding bhi hua..kidney damage to hua hi…per sirf damage nahi..complete kidney failure hua hey.."

Tarika sat down on the bench crying loud…Tasha and Purvi immediately sat beside her and hold her in a soothing hug…the doctor continued "humari vasha mein ise ESRD kehte hey…iska ek hi ilaj hey.."

ACP who was standing in a shell shocked condition felt a ray of hope so asked in eager tone "kya.."

"kidney transplant…"

Dr. Salunkhe said "per doctor yeah to kafi…matlab,."

"ji…filhal to hum hem dialysis per ek do hafte use rakh sakte hey fir transplant kerna hi hoga warna he will go to coma and then it will result in death.." ACP looked at Salunkhe helplessly who too was helpless, he asked "per aisa kidney milna…"

"ji living donor ho sakta hey yeah anonymous donor…recent death ho to…blood group B+ hona cahiye.."

Tarika was crying out loud…doctor looked at Aditya… "tum to sab details jante hi ho…ACP sir aur doctor saab aap dono mere cabin mein ayiye kuch formalities hey.."

They left.. Freddy sat down crying Vivek was also having tears no one is trying to console the other..what to console how to do it? Tarika 's sobbing voice is roaming over the corridor.. the helpless sigh of ACP the lost eyes of Salunkhe…tears of Freddy…muffled crying voice of Vivek and Tasha…painful sighs of Purvi.. Aditya was also silently crying. But Daya ….he was totally slnt..no tears no pain actually nothing is reflected in his eyes…he was silently looking through the glass door towards Abhijeet…his expressions…no he don't have any expression…

Suddenly Aditya realized that Daya is not reacting. He turns towards Daya found him blankly starring at Abhijeet… Aditya kept a hand over his shoulder but he didn't react… Aditya fearfully shake him with "Daya Daya kuch bolo.."

Daya looked at Aditya with the same blank expression and murmured "wo Abhi…mujh usse milna hey Adi wo aise aise..Abhi aise nahi.."

Adi nodded in yes..held Daya by his wrist took him inside.

Abhijeet was lying unconscious with various kinds of machines and all attached to him.. Daya was again staring blankly at his Abhi…Aditya pushed Daya with "jao Daya apne Abhi ki pass jao.."

Daya looked at Adi..and Adi nodded as yes patting his back… Daya went forward… touched Abhi 's face and cried out loud with "Abhiiiiii"he knelt down on the floor…hold his hand and buried his face in that hand. Adi closed his eyes tightly…

"**adi ager mein marne ki kagar pey bhi hu na to yeah Daya mujhe chain se marne nahi dega…pata nahi wo khud ko sambhal hi payega yeah nahi…dar lagta hy yaar.."**

Adi opened his eyes turned his gaze towards Daya… who was still caressing Abhijeet 's forehead..Adi moved forward, hold Daya by his shoulders and made turned his face towards himself.. "Daya dekho abhie se itna mat socho…dekho kidney mil bhi to sakta hey na…B+ aam blood group hey na..negative kiu soch ahe ho…ek bar ek donor mil jaye..tissue match kerke hum operation kerlenge…chalo aansu pocho apne…aur dekho abhie Abhijeet serf behosh hey na wo ager tumhe aise rote hue mehsus krlega to use bura lagega na.."

Daya nodded and got up he wiped his teats and rushed out of the room. Adi looked at Abhijeet moved forward kept a hand over his hand. "Abhijeet… isi Daya ke bajase meine apne college ki best friend ko bapas paya tha…mein use aise tutne nahi dunga…meine use to assure ker diya per as a doctor I know its nt so easy…kidney milna…no…per ha jitna ho sake uss pagal ko mein samhal lunga..per tumhe pata hey na yaar yeah tera ladla sahejada kisi ki baat jyada manta nahi…to tu thik ho ja yaar thik ho jja.."

He sat down on the stool and cried silently…

**Kismato ki lakiro mein kahi afsane hey**

**kuch jane pehchane hey kuch anjane hey**

**jiban ki raho ki yeahi afsane hey …**

**.lakire kismate ki..lakire kismet ki**

**hum ko bhi khud se mile hue jamane hue…**

**kasti patwar maji lagte bahane hey…**

**jiban ki raho ki yeahio tarane hey….**

**Lakire kismet ki…kahi afsane hey..**

Here Daya came out heard Tarika speaking "sir Abhijeet ko kuch ho jaye to mein kaise jiungi sir…sir mein uske bina kabhie nahi.." she was crying loudly… Daya looked at Tarika. ACP was crying silently… dr. Salunkhe said in a tired tone "kya kahu mein Tarika tum bhi doctor ho tumhe pata hey yeah kitna mushkil hey…koi tayiar nahi hota Tarika koi nahi…aj tak ki case history mein jyada tar parents ne hi serf…per Abhijeet ka to.." he was looking so helpless

Daya looked at all of them… Adi came out and found Daya in deep thought.. he was not crying…it seems as he is making himself strong…adi asked "Daya…"

"mein ata hu…Abhi ko hosh aye to phone ker dena…" he turns to the glass door and nodded his head as if assuring him something. And then went out of the hospital… Adi was confused but then he got a call about one of his patient and moved to do his duty.

Daya took a cab and moved to a old home…he went towards the house after paying the cab and looked at the door…he closed his eyes to save a precious tear from falling but that salty drop didn't obey him…"akhir asuo to wo samander ki leher hey jo palko se takrake gir jati hey"

"**arey daya beta tum agaye aj bari der ker diya…"**

He opened his eyes with a jerk then grasps the situation…those words were from past haunting him he cannot hear that loving tone any more…

He moved forward saw the title board outside **SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET,CID.**

He smiled, tilt the postbox at one side brought out the key opened the door and went inside…then closed the door behind.

Darkness welcomed him…but he is well-known to the house so moved forward and switch on the light…a photo was smiling at him…the first photo of them together…his and his Abhi's. they were friends then but still a distance was there…

"**sir mein aap ke saath.."**

"**daya!" tha angry voice daya used to admire secretly this angry attitude…**

"**per Ahijeet aap.."**

"**ha yeah behter hey sir bolna chor do….aur aao baith jao yeaha..hum ne ek saath medal jeta hey to photo bhi ek saath hoga"**

"boss…" whispered daya….and turned away his gaze..found another photo Abhijeet was in police dress..daya had not joined duty then..he used to admire this man's leadership as a trainee..

"**daya to Abhijeet sir ko copy kiu kerta rehta hey?"**

"**pata nahi yaar…un jaise ban neke khawish hoti hey..ager kabhie kismet ney mauka dey na ki unki saath kaam ker pau na to dekhna unki jaise ban ke dikhaunga"**

Daya had a painful smile on his lips "boss mein to tum jaisa kabhie ban hi nahi sakta..tum to Abhi ho na"

He moved forward and stood in front of the picture of their mother…yes their mother..

"**daya kya yeah auntie bulate ho…jaise Abhijeet hy waise tum…maji bulao mujhe…wo to mujhe pehchan hi nahi pata nahi ma bulata hey…tum to bulalo bête…mere kaan taras gaye hey ma puker sun ne ke liye"**

"maaji.." called daya

"**beta ek waada karoge beta…kabhie Abhijeet ko akele mat chorna wo ander se bahut akela hey beta use kabhie jindegi ki mor pey tanha mat chorna..wo to hasna bhul sa gaya tha,tumne use firse jindegi jina sikhaya..beta wo apne jazbat apna dar apna takliff nahi dikha sakta hey..use samajh lena beta.."**

"maji meine wo wada nibhaya na?boss ne jina sikh liya..aapko to pata hey na aapki bahu bhi ready hey..per aj mein yeah sab kehne nahi aya apki pass..mein wo akhri wada nibhane jaraha hu…isliye aapse ashirbad lene aya hu.."

"**maji aapko kya horaha hey maji…aap aisa kiu ker rahe hey…dil mein dard ho raha hey?"**

"**ma…ma aap baat karo na…ma dekho meine aap ko ma bulaya na..aap..daya tum yeahi ruko mein doctor leke ata hu.."**

"**Abhijeet per aap ki paass rahiye.."**

"**nahi daya mujhme aur himmet nahi hey.." the rough and tough guy first time expelled his pain in front of daya and rushed out..**

"**maji.."**

"**beta…daya…Abhijeet…wo…mere bad…use to kuch yaad nahi…rishte kaise nibhate…kya hote hey rishte…uska saath…mere do bête…humesha ek dusre..ki…taqat…bari tamanna thi…yeah jo…baliya..yeah bahu ko…mere bad iss bansh…abhijeet nahi manega…per iss bansh.."**

"**maji aap fiqar mat kijiye…aap ne ek aanath ko bête ka darja diya…to mein apse wada kerta hu aapki baansh agey barega aur aapki yeah baliya aapki bahu tak pahuchegi jarur…aur aapka yeah beta aapki Abhijeet ki taqat ban ke hmesha khara rahega…haste haste apni jaan de dega per ager mere haath mein ho to kabhie use bachane mein koi kasar nahi chorunga."**

**A peaceful smile enlightens the wrinkled face Abhijeet came in with a doctor.. "ma dekho dekho doctor agaya aap thk ho jaogi..ma.."**

"**beta..mein ja rahi hu…iss pagal ko..humesha apna chota bhai…bhai manna.."**

**And she breathed her last. Abhijeet was still in shock..daya came forward cupped Abhijeet face.. "Abhijeet."**

"**daya ma…unhone mjhe …mein itne din unhe ma nahi bulaya aj bulaya to wo chali gayi…kiu daya.."**

"**Abhi..wo hey na tumhare ander.." "daya unhe meine bahut dukh…meine.." he satrs sobbing daya hugged him… and he for first time showed all his pain in front of someone…the so called reserved,kharoos person broke the barriers…and their relation took a new turn… Abhijeet to Abhi…aap to tum…**

Daya with a jerk came out of past "maaajiiiii"

He was sweating . he controlled his breath. "Abhi….mujhe maaf ker denna mere bhai tumse mein tumhare jaan ko dur kerne wala hu.."

**Aye khuda dua meri yeah khali na jaye..**

**Ke mere dost ki palkon pey aansu na aye**

**Aansu nikle to khushi ke nikle**

**Gamke ansu mujhe aa jaye**

He wiped his tears murmured "maaji ashirbad dena ki mein kamjoor na par jau.."

And he moves out.

In the hospital Vineet and Rajat comes in and informed that they had already given advertisement in all the newspapers in search for donors…. Adi come out and inform Abhijeet turning to conscious stage. All moves inside Adi call Daya and inform him the same then move inside.

**A/n:** guys please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Jyoti **2 point aur bataogi matlab? Story ko leke koi suggestion hey na to bol do kiuki actually meine lagvag pura story brain mein design ker liya fir likhne baithi to pehle changes pata chal jaye na to bahut help hogi bata dena….ok…

**Angel, aditi, miss earth, krittika (my swety di), duoangel95, bani, daya's girl, ruche, guest, palak 96, bint-e-abid, sweetpari, priya, guest, dayadiva, khushi Mehta **thank u

**Kamikaze Me **mere story ke liye MHC, HLA typing sab match ho jayega…aur aapko Tarika ki pari hey wat about my darling Daya?

**Aditya **ek kidney se log jinda to rehte hey per itna fit bhi nahi so it's not that easy

**Gd bhaiya **aapki answers review section mein di ne aur jyoti ne diya hey…per lijiyega pls and thank u for appreciating…I may create some loopholes in medical points yeah bachi na inn mamlo mein info nahi rakhti aap ki stories ki tarah sab point clr nahi hoga…dnt mind ha…popat ji!

**Story:**

It was nearly dawn when Adi come out and inform Abhijeet turning to conscious stage. All moves inside Adi call Daya and inform him the same then move inside. Tarika come forward and starts crying after hugging him. Team also has tears in eyes. ACP sir comes forward and pats Abhijeet on his forehead dr. Salunkhe came forward to console ACP. Adi was standing in one corner with down head. Abhijeet looked at him while patting Tarika on her back with "Adi actually hua kya hey?"

All were stunned at his query. ACP said "Abhijeet aise.."

"sir..Please mujhme itni samah to hey ki kuch bara garbar jarur hey.."

Tarika separated herself with "arey nahi wo actually.."

"Tarika please…Adi…"

"Abhijeet actually tumhare kidney fail ho chuke hey"

"What?"

Adi took a deep breath and explained everything in details. ACP hanged his head down and Freddy started crying. Abhijeet looked at all the dark faces and said "matlab ager kuch hi dino mein kidney na mile to mein.."

Adi nodded. "Daya ko pata hey?"

All looked at Abhijeet astonished at his calm behavior they all know he is strong but this is… Adi looked at him and said "ha wo.."

"kaha hey wo?"

"pata nai.."

ACP sir said "Abhijeet tum.."

"Sir dar ker yah soch ke kya hoga…ager takdir itna hi jindegi likhi thi mere liye to yeahi hoga na..." he stopped for a minute noticed Tarika standing with down head… "ha sir mein jina cahta hu…aap sab ke pyar ke liye apne farz k liye aur apne uss bhai ke liye…aur sayed.." he stopped looking at Tarika

ACP sir sighed helplessly and got up with "hum koi kasar nahi chorenge…mein apna bahadur sipahi aise kho nahi sakta.."

He left all other team members also gone out one by one after bidding teary take care to Abhijeet. Tarika was the last one. She came forward with "tumhe kuch nahi hoga tum bilkul fiqar mat kerna.."

"Mein apne liye fiqar nahi ker raha hu Tarika…" he closed his eyes Tarika rushed out of the room to control her tears. Adi noticed a tear making its way from the closed eyes to the pillow. He came forward and touched Abhijeet. He responded with closed eyes "use meri hosh ane ki khabr pata hey?"

"ha phone ker diya…ata hi hoga…"

"wo thik to matlab sab sun ke pareshan .."

"…pata nahi wo na humare kuch kehne se pehli hi bahut ghabra raha tha,pata nahi kaise feel ker liya?"

Just then Daya came in silently and Abhijeet instantly opened his eyes. Adi who was standing turning his back to door turned and after seeing Daya gave a nod to Abhijeet went out of the room. Abhijeet looked at Daya, his wet eyelashes and reddish face told Abhijeet that he was crying for a long time…he called softly "idher aa"

Daya came forward with baby steps…stood at the end of the bed with down head. Abhijeet forwarded his free hand as his other hand is attached with channels and dialysis machine and all. Daya looked up at the hand…this hand was there for every instances for him to save him from falling, to stop him whenever he is going wrong, to support him when he is in distress. Abhijeet again called "Daya..."

Daya just flunged him on Abhijeet with loud sobs.. "Abhi…dekhna ..boss..tt..tumhe…kuch kuch bhi nahi hoga..sab sab thik..ho jayega…yeah doctors..aise hi…fa…faltu mein…"

Abhijeet was patting his back and is fighting to control his own tears "ha Daya mujhe malum hey kuch nahi hoga mujhe…tu chup ho ja pls…dekh aise royega to mera khayal kaun rakhega..ha shhhh chup hoja…mujhe kuch nahi hoga tere rehte kuch ho sakta hey mujhe?"

Daya separated from that hug…rubbed his tears roughly with "ha boss mere rehte tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta…"

He sat down on the stool smile at Abhi hold his hand tightly and after a short silence started

"boss tumne kabhie socha kitni bar tum mere aur goliyo ki bich dewar ban ke khare ho gaye?akhir kiu boss?"

"Daya yeah kaisa…"

"bolo na"

"kiuki tu to meri jaan hey na…"

Daya smiled strangely "matlab mere ander tum aur tumhare ander mein humesha basta rahunga.."

Abhijeet found it strange that Daya is trying to accept the fact so soon but still replied "ha humesha…cahe hum jitna bhi dur ho humara dil ek dusre se humesha connected rahega"

Daya looked at him for some moments then said "tumhe wo humare rishte ke pehli pehli din yaad hey, kitne chirte they tum mujse?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya painfully found him lost in past he himself also got lost in past

"**kiu ate rehte ho mere pass kaha na yaad nahi ho tum phir bhi..akhir cahte kya ho?"**

"**sir aap itna hyper mat ho jaiye pls…"**

"**nahi hu mein koi sir… (teary tone) nahi hu kisi ka koi…chale jao…please"**

**(placing a hand over his palms in soft tone) "sir…aap ko mein kuch yaad kerne ke liye nahi kahunga per aab aapko agey to berna parega na? iss ek kamre mein jindegi to gujari nahi ja sakti na?"**

"**to mein kya karu?" (helpless tone)**

**(confidently) "aage ki sochiye.."**

"**nahi hota mujse…aur tumhe kya mujhe apne haal pey chor do"**

"**sir aap jab kidnap hue they mein woha tha…aap ki iss haal ki jimmeder mein hu isiliye…sorry sir…mein agey se nahi ayunga…meri hi bajase aapko apna sab kuch khona para.."**

**(he got up and about to leave…Abhijeet instantly got up and clutched his wrist) "nahi mera wo matlab nahi tha tum please baitho…"**

At present

Abhijeet remembers all that and look up at Daya who was still in that aura, he murmured "pata nahi tujhme kya tha..tere aankho mein aansu nahi dekh sakta tha mein…"

Daya heard that murmur…smiled with "boss yaad hey pehli dafa jab mein bimsar para tha…tum aur maaji.." he stopped with a lump in his throat

Abhijeet also had tears in his eyes remembering his mother…

**Abhijeet was pacing up and down the hall of his house. He is still not a part of CID but now he does some filework and Daya use to make him hear all the case details, Daya visit him almost daily, if not possible ring him up…he is making him familiar with route maps, his informers, and make him practice his expertise in shooting… but this week nearly three days past and Daya didn't visit him, he was tensed but stubborn not to show it.**

**His mother came out, found her son impatient. She herself is tensed. She has even tried Daya's number but he didn't receive it. So she called "beta Daya.."**

**(Abhijeet didn't used to call his mother 'maji' or 'ma' so he used to use pronoun for her.) "dekhiye mujhe nahi parwa hey ki wo kiu nahi aya"**

"**puri baat to sunlo beta… Daya ka phone try kiya tha meine per usne phone uthaya hi nahi.."**

"**kiu kiya tha apne uska phone try?"**

"**wo aj 4din ho gaya wo aya nahi…aur aj meine halwa banaya to socha.."**

"**halwa?"**

"**ha tumhe pasand nahi pata hey…per usne bataya tha ki use bahut pasand hey.."**

"**nahi wo to thik hey per yeah aya kiu nahi…acha ,mein bureau call kerke dekhta hu"**

**He called up bureau and came to know Daya had taken leave from bureau as he was ill having fever. Abhijeet disclosed it to his mother. Who said "beta tumhe Daya ka gher malum hay?"**

"**ha per kiu?"**

"**wo woha akela rehta hey rent pey to koi hey bhi nahi.."**

"**mein dekhta hu"**

Present

Abhijeet was in the past Daya says "maaji kitna care kerti thi na meri…uss din mein bukhar mein behosh para tha tum ne pehli baar meri care kiya fir maaji ne apni bête jaise…"

Abhijeet came out of his trance, looked at Daya and in a meaningful tone "Daya"

"Abhi ek aanath ko unhone jo pyar.."Abhijeet looked at him sternly he smiled "ok ek paraye ko unhone jo pyar diya na mein wo bhul nahi sakta isiliye aj sab yaad agaya..aur fir tumne..tum agy bhi mere liye aise hi.."

He noticed painful shade coming over Abhijeet 's eyes so he in a strong determined tone "boss tumhe kuch nahi hoga abhie tumhe jina hey…Tarika ke liye CID ke liye.."

Abhijeet looked at him in a shock "Tarika aur CID aur tum?"

Just then Tarika entered with "Abhijeet Aditya ne kaha kisiko rokna tha.." she saw Daya, "tum ruk rahe ho Daya?" it's clear from her voice that she wanted desperately to stay back.. Daya nodded with "nahi tum ruk jao…boss mein chalta hu.."

Abhijeet says "mere sawal"

But he is already out. Tarika sat beside him with "tum rest karo mein hue aha kuch bhi cahiye to bolna thik hy?"

Her eyes were still wet but she tried hard to show herself strong. Abhijeet placed his hand on her cheek with "Tarika mujhe maaf ker dena, mein apna wada nahi nibha paunga, jindegi var tumhara saath nahi de paunga…per tum ek wada karogi?"

"Abhieet yeah tum yeah sab mat socho"

"please.."

"kya wada?"

"tum kamjoor mat perna please…apni life ko sambhal lena.."

"Abhijeet tumhare alawa.."

"Tarika…ek cheez manga meine tumse aj tak? Nahi na? to yeah mang puri kerdo"

"wada Abhijeet wada…"

She said crying.

**Zindegi mein koi kabhie aye na rabba**

**Aye jo koyi to phir jaye na rabba**

**Dene ho agar mujhe bad mein aansu**

**To pehle koi has aye na rabba**

**Jate jate koi meri khushiyo ko le gaya**

**Suni suni akhiyo ko gham koi de gaya**

Abhijeet also had tears in his eyes.. after some moments of consoling each other Tarika noticed Abhijeet a bit restless "tumhe koi takleef horahi hey?bechain lag rahe ho"

"nahi wo bas"

"kya baat hey?"

"Tarika mujhe Daya ka behavior ajeeb sa lag raha hey"

"wo pareshan hey aur sayed thora darra hua bhi"

"mujhe pata hey per fir bhi uski baatein..uski aankhe…"

"tum kuch jyada soch rahe ho…tum filhal serf aaram.."

"Tarika wo mera aaram hey, sakoon hey wo mera..aur usko bhul ke mein aaram nahi ker sakta" his tone is bit rude.

Tarika looked down Abhijeet realized so says in a bit soft tone "tumhe pata hey aj usne achanaq wo sab purane din yaad kerne laga,ma ko, meri memory loss ki bad ki wo pehle pehle din.."

Tarika said in low tone "sayed khud ko strong banana.."

"mujhe bhi yeahi laga per usne kya kaha janti ho?"

"kya?"

"ki mujhe jeena hoga.." he paused Tarika looked up at him he continued looking in her eyes "tumhare liye, CID ke liye , per ismein wo khud nahi hey"

He stopped completely.. Tarika scowled then asked "matlab?kuch samjhi nahi to usne sayed yeah socha ki wo to hey hi saath saath yeh baki ki.."

"nahi Tarika..mein coma mein tha to uski muh se pehle yeah niqla ki boss ajao mere liye ajao..mein raste pey ghayel para tha fir bhi yeahi niqla ki Abhi dekho tumhara Daya intejar ker raha hey…wo bacho ki tarah kerta hey mujhe kuch ho jane se achanaq itna bara kaise ho gaya wo bhi tab jab mamla itna serious ho?"

"sayed isiliye…bahut jyada dard insaan ko majbut banate hey,…wo hum mese sabse jyada attached hey tumse.."

Abhijeet sighed with "pata nahi…samjha bhi nahi paunga…yeah uski mamle mein mera 7th sense bhi chlta hey usika asar hey ki im sure kuch garbar hey..per sayed na ho…sayed wo sachmein bara ho raha hey strong ban raha hey"

Tarika nodded with "aisa hi hey"

Abhijeet closed his eyes he is not relaxed nor convinced but helpless he is lying in hospital bed, he can't make others to understand the feelings..because he can't give specific reason for it.

Daya after comng out from hospital move to DCP's office….

He gave his application for transfer… DCP was shocked. He came out of his image with "tum Abhijeet ko chor ke iss haal mein?"

"sir its needed…aap jaha cahe mera transfer kerwa sakte hey per jaldi se jaldi,"

"per Daya.."

"sir reasons are personal…aur ager aap yeah jald se jald na ker paye to im sorry to say department ko ek officer khona parega…I will resign."

"ok tumhara request mein accept kerta hu….bangalore mein ek officer ki jarurat hey..formalities urgent basis per kal tak ho jayegi can move there day after..per Daya I must say tum ek bar soch lo, team ko Abhijeet ko tumhari jarurat…"

DCP stops he can see strange expression over Daya 's face. He has always taunted this two about their bond, this one about his sentimental nature…how can he be so strong now…

Daya saluted him and said he will be moving on the fixed day. He left from the office

He looked up in the sky went towards the beach, looked at the waves sunlight dancing on them someone is playing guitar nearby and singing a song..his ears can hear the song but his mind is far away

**Kya khaber kya pata kya khushi hey gham hey kya**

"**Daya yaar tu mota hota jara hey…aur tera pet…tujse do kadam agey chalta hey…itna acha beach hey thora jogging ker liya ker"**

**Le ke aansu jo haanse dey,gham ke badle jo khushi dey**

"**beta kabhie khud ko aanath mat samajhna, mein hu na tumhari ma"**

"**ro kiu raha hey pagle? Tera bara bhai abhie jinda hey..koi tujhse yeah saab baat kere pehle use mera samna kerna parega"**

**Raaj yeah jaana usine jindegi kya jindegi hey**

"**Daya meine Tarika ko propose ker diya…usne ha bhi bol diya…dekhna ek din mein use har khusi dunga..yaar ker paunga na aisa?"**

**Kya khaber kya pata kya khushi hey gham hey kya**

"ha Abhi tum ker paoge..jarur ker paoge"

Daya called up Aditya and asked if he is in hospital getting positive answer he ask him to wait as he need to speak something important he also warns not to say anything to Abhijeet

**A/n:** guys please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Gd bhayiya, DF Daya's daredevil **thank u very much for pointing out my faults, I have tried to solve most of those in this chap just let me know if its alrt?

**Jyoti guest **oh thank u dear…aap dono ki help ne mujhe bahut support kiya…for one moment I thought that I'm not doing justice to plot…so many queries hw to make the things settle…my god! Bt u two make my job very easy…thank u very much,jyoti this chapter is just portraying ur point…hope this is the thing u asked m to write…waise tum na ek account bana lo tum itna acha plot soch leti ho story likhogi to dhamaka ho jayega :o

**Poonum di **nahi di sab jo expect ker rahe hey usse kuch alag to hona hi hey warna story perne mein kaun interested hoga…just dekhti jayiye…

**Duoangel95, khushi Mehta, guest, dayadiva, Aditya, hima, jagj, ritu, madey, m, angel, guest, pinki, rukmani,r and r, cracresta, priya, guest, bint-e-abid, sweetpari, **thank u very much for ur support.

**Once again there will be loopholes and faults n the story but I just want to concentrate on the emotions… so ur welcome to criticize but medicals point ko chor do yaar…**

**Story:**

Daya moved to the local jail and moved to the jailors office. "arey Daya sir aap…ayiye baitheye…kya lenge aap chai coffee.."

"nahi iski koi jarurat nahi wo aap ki jail mein ek admi hey Pratik…phanshi hone wali hey use…mujhe usse milna hy"

"arey sir jarur per aise achanaq.."

"problem hey?"

"ji nahi sir…ayiye.."

Daya meet that guy. "baitho…"

"nahi saab apun thik hey.."

"Pratik tum phle Abhijeet ki informer they ager gaddari na kerte to sayed aj bhi tum aajad ghumte…job hi ho tumh sayed pata hey ki Abhijeet tumhare gherwalo ka abhie bhi khayal rakhta hey?"

"ji saab…per kaya fayda saab upun ka beta marne wala hey, aaplog to…huh… saab aapko sayed pata nahi upun ka beta ko kidney ki bimaari hey…doctor log kehte hey ki wo bhi uper satka jayega…saab paap to upun kiya tha use kiu saja deraha hey wo uperwala?"

He was having tears in his eyes…Daya said "mujhe iss bareme sab pata hey…aur issi sinsile mein tumse baat kerne aya hu"

"kya baat saab?"

"tumhe yaad hey tum ek bar Abhijeet ko khoon donate kiya tha"

" ?."

"sawal nahi…aur tumhare bête se tumhara kidney match nahi hota hey na?"

"ha wo A+ hey…aur mein.."

He was cut with

"ek deal kerna hey"

"deal?"

"ha…ek haath do ek haath lo"

"upun samjha nahi"

"tumhe ek form mein sign kerna parega tumhe jispe likha hoga ki tumhare maut ki bad tumhare kidneys kisiko diya jayega…badle mein tumhara beta sahi salamat tumhare samne hoga.."

"per saab yeah kaise hoga.."

"wo meri jimmedari tumhe manjur hey to bolo.."

"arey saab isme puchne wali kya baat hey per.."

"per?"

"saab upun to mar jayega fir ager apun ka beta thik na hua to…"

Daya smiled. "mujhe pata tha yeah sawal ayega tumhare jahen mein..mujhe kuch doctor se baat kerni hey fir tumhare bête ka aur tumhara test kerna hoga..sab thik rahe to tum consent form sign karoge jis din usi din tumhare bête ka operation hoga…"

"manjur hey saab…aur ager gerbar ho na to upun consent pey sign nahi kerega..aur uske bina aap nahi ley sakte wo kidney."

"malum hey…kal doctor leke ayunga….chalta hu aur ha kisi aur ke samne yeah deal na khule…mere team ke samne bhi nahi warna mein kuch nahi ker sakta"

Daya left from the place thanked the jailor and moved out… Pratik said to himself "upun body parts ka dhanda kerta tha…upun ki laute aulad ko jarurat pari koi agey nahi aya…yeah saab log upun ko rokta tha per aj yeah bhi dhanda kerke gaye…per fayda to upun ka hi hy..dkhte hey"

Daya moved towards the hospital and directly went in Adi's cabin.

"kya baat hey Daya kaun si important baat kerni hey..aur itna time laga diya?"

"Adi koi aisa arrangement ho sakta hey koi jail jake kisi ka sample leke match kersake?"

"ha per kiu?"

"Abhi ke kidney transplant ka kuch test bagera…wo jail mein ek admi..phansi hone wala hey to.."

He was stammering because he knows he had to hide the fact the deal…and he is never good at speaking lie. Adi exclaimed "matlab arrangement ho gaya? Mein abhie ACP saab ko phone kerta hu.."

"nahi.." Adi looked at him… "wo pehle test ho jaye…fir sab thik rahe to bata denge.."

"ha yeah bhi sahi hey…"

"acha filhal isk bareme kisi ko kuch mat batana…tum sab arrangements kerke rakho"

Adi nodded suddenly said "per tumhe achanaq uss qaidi ki bareme suji kaise?"

Daya was silent. He remembered

One week earlier a NGO has visited the jail and one of his friends is in the NGO. They were speaking over the things in jail and all when suddenly his friend told "arey tumh pata hey woha mein ek qaidi se mila Pratik wo body parts ka trafficking kerta tha.."

"ha yaar janta hu..wo boss ka khabri tha..ek bar boss ki jaan bhi bachayi thi..per akhir mein gaddar nikla, tum usme interest kiu le rahe ho?"

"aj uske apne bête ko ek kidney ki jarurat hey per koi dene wala nahi..ek waqt tha jab won a jane kitno ka kidney becha hey"

"to wo khud kiu nahi deta?"

"arey uska blood group aur uske bête ka match nahi krta,uske bête ka A+ hey..use to phansi hone wala hey..uska kehna hey ki ager koi us ski bête ko kidney dey to apni sare organs donate ki consent pey sign kerega..ager koi aur ma baap ho jiski haalat usiki jaise ho to wo uski body se jo cahe le sakta hey badle mein uski bête ko sahi salamat cahiye use..uske pass to utne paise bi nahi hey.."

"ajeeb hey…khud majbur hey fir bhi dusro ki majburi ka fayda uthana cahta hey?"

"arey ek baap ki najariye se dekh, CID walo ki najariye se mat dekh.."

"pata nahi…ek baap ka dil hota to wo aise exchange offer nahi kerta…"

Now at present.

Adi once again jerked him "kya hua?"

"wo hum ko aise khaber rekhna parta hey.."

"kya?"

"tumhe kya hey…dekho filhal mein pareshan hu…tum yeah batao ki yeah sab arrangement kab tak ker paoge?"

"permission nikelna parega…fir jab caho ja sakte hey.."

"permission ki chinta tum mat karo…mein ker dunga sham tak…"

"per tum to ACP sir se.."

"Adi DCP sir bhi hey…I will manage you don't worry…mein nikelta hu…"

"per kaha?"

"kaam hey..Abhi thik hey na?"

Adi came forward.. "Daya tum kuch chupa rahe ho..actually bahut kuch chupa rahe ho…"

Daya looked down "Abhijeet ko bhi yeahi lagta hey… Tarika se keh raha tha…aur mujhe bhi aab lag raha hey… baat ugal do…"

"aisi koi baat nahi hey…mein ek bar Abhi se mil sakta hu?"

"ha Tarika hey uske pass jao millo, mujhe Tarika se kuch baat kerni hey…"

"Tum iss bareme kuch..." he stopped realizing the earnestness in his own voice and the fixed stare of Adi.

He lowered his gaze "oh mein Abhi se milke nikalta hu…sham tak permission bagera le ayunga."

He went out, Adi murmured "Abhijeet sahi keh raha tha kuch baat to hey…warna Daya aur itna strong wo bhi apne Abhi ke mamle mein kaise?"

Daya wnt to Abhijeet's room he found Tarika holding Abhijeet's arm and starring at his fac. Daya came with "so raha hey?"

Tarika stood up with "ha…aise mein wkness rehti hey..to so gaya…tum baitho…muhe Adi se kuch baat krni hy aur apne ek senior nephrologist's se bhi milne jana hey…"

"ok…per mujh bhi sayed nikelna hoga…kuch jaruri.."

Tarika looked at him she knew that nothing is more important to Daya than Abhijeet…but she didn't make any query. "ok tum chale jana…mein jald hi ajaungi.."

She left the room. Daya sat beside Abhijeet. Spread his hand on his hairs. "abhi… bahut takleef ho rahi hey na?...chinta mat karo…sab thik raha na to jald hi thik ho jayga sab…jabsab ko mere transfer k bareme pata chalega to sab sawal kerenge…per tm pleas mujh maaf ker dena…boss tum jaldise thik ho jana thik hy…" h kissed his forehead and was about to move but again turned with "boss mujhe vul mat jana ok…per mere yaad ko apne uper havi mat hone dena…"

He completely moved out of th hospital, went to his home took all his medical records, went to DCP once again requested him about the permission..got that at once…then moved to Pratik 's home took all records of his son then went to a nephrologist's dr. gupta and discussed with him about all the things.

"dekhiye Mr. Daya aap jo kerne jarehey hey usme bahut risk hey pehle baat to yeah ki aap iss ki bad apna CID ki naukri continue nahi kr sakte…kiuki aap ek kidney se aam jindegi to bita sakte hey per itna vag daur yeah sab nahi krsakt…aap key bareme meine suna hey ki aap darwaja bahut torte hey aisa kuch aap nahi ker payenge.."

"ji mujhe pata hey and I'm ready for it…"

"aur ek baat aap ko kuch complication bhi ho sakta hey.."

"ji mein samjha nahi.."

"aap I medical history ki mutabik aapki heart mein irregular beats ki problem reh chki hey..yeaha tak ki aapki heart 2min ke liye band bhi ho chukka tha..(**behrupiya case…he was declared dead..so assumed that his heart stopped beating**) to aapko iss operation ke bad vascular complexity pneumothorax yeani ki chest cavity problem aisi problems bhi hosakta hey…jisse aapki jaan ko bhi.."

"its ok doctor.."

"dekhiye donating kidney is not simple as donating a pint of blood…so don't take it too easy.."

"ji doctor..aap mere samples le lijiye.."

"ji jarur per don't mind me asking yeah bacha aapka kaun hey?"

"kisi apne se juri rehne ki kari.."

"ji?"

"doctor aap ki ethics ki mutabik donor ka identity is value less…and it should be kept secret right?"

"ji samajh gaya.."

The doctor took the samples for the two required test, and told that the one of the result will be out by that day evening and other in five days… Daya moved out.. and son after Daya moved out Tarika cam in with "dr. Gupta yeah Daya yeaha kya kerne aya tha?"

"arey Tarika tum baitho, tum inhe janti ho? Arey ha tum bhi to CID mein hi ho…tm Abhijeet ki case discuss kerne ayi thi na?"

"ha sir per Daya.."

Dr. gupta denied giving her any information as because of his ethics but Tarika asked him to give details as she is asking as a doctor not friend.. so he explained the whole matter… Tarika was shocked she felt something fishy.. but for the time being she discussed Abhijeet 's case with the doctor and moved to met ACP sir to tell him about the pros and cons dr. Gupta has told.

Here Daya also met Adi handed him the permission letter.. told him to do accordingly as soon as possible and Adi made the arrangements and informed that the one report will be by the night another report will be arriving in five days. Daya went to bureau.

Tarika was about to enter the bureau when she heard "Daya tum transfer per kiu?"

"personnel reason hey sir…"

"tumhare aise kaun sa personal reason hey jo hm jaan nahi sakte?"

"sir please"

Freddy interrupt "sir kahi aap ….dekhna Abhijeet sir thik ho jayenge…"

"nahi Freddy I have to leave.."

Dr. Salunkhe interrupted "uski jindegi khatre mein agay per fir bhi dil to chal raha hey uss dil ko rokne pey kiu tule hue ho?"

Daya was silent. ACP sir said in a soft tone "tum caho to kuch din ki chutti.."

"no sir…I have to leave..aur sir iski saath Abhijeet ki bemari ka koi connection nahi hey mein apni jindegi ke liye yeah faisla.."

ACP signaled him to stop and asked him to leave at once..

He went out. Found Tarika standing at the door with shocked expression…

He went passed Tarika. He moved out of the bureau building completely, turned back. Many scenes rotate in front of his eyes..

"**inspector Daya reporting sir" after he was released from hospital in Rocky's case. The priceless expression on ACP and Tasha 's face…the 1000 watt smile on his buddy**

**The earlier days after he was suspected for first time..ACP sir gave back his batch with "you are one of my best officers"**

**How they use to copy ACP sir…teasing of DCP sir after he was released by KD**

**How they saved their co officers..**

"**Daya darwaja tod do"**

"**sir kya lagta hey isme biwi milegi.."**

**Teasing of dr. Salunkhe by his buddy…**

"**mere haath ka ek jhaper khayega na to tere daant bhi piano bajane lagega.."**

"**arey kya boss itni si kharoch hi to hey.."**

"**dekho Daya tum na yeah haath payr ke saath dimag bhi laga liya karo…."**

He smiled sadly.. "boss dimag laga raha hu..tum saath nahi doge pata hey isliye chupa raha hu..jhut nahi bol sakta tumse…isliye muh chupa ke vaag raha hu.." he turned after wiping his tears and moved ahead…with the scorching sun over him h walked.. he didn't care to take any vehicle he needed some time only to himself

**Apane dil kaa dard yeh, umar bhar hasker piye**

**Jina usaka jeena hey jo auro kee khatir jiye**

**Kaam le jindadili se, yu hee khele jindegi se**

**Raaj yeah jaana usine jindegi kya hain jindegee**

Tarika didn't entered the bureau she stood there for few minutes, remembered Abhijeet's words so decided to move directly to hospital went in to meet Adi. She was tensed about Abhijeet but she knew if this transfer happens it will be worst for Abhijeet, and she thought of solving this matter first. she reached the hospital and found Adi sitting with head down mode. She moved forward and called "Aditya."

He looked up with "Tarika tumhe Abhijeet keh raha tha na ki Daya kuch chupa raha hey…wo bahut kuch chupa raha hey.."

"ha Aditya mujhe bhi iss bareme tumse kuch"

Aditya shook his head and continued he explained whatever Daya told him and ended with "mein lab assistants ke saath gaya tha jail kiuki DCP sir ne kaha tha for security reason ek doctor ko bhi hona cahiye…woha meine pucha ki wo sachmein tayar hey yeah nahi..wohi formalites ka question aur signature to usne kaha ki kya yeah signature serf test key hey yeah consent form hey..meine explain kiya to wo man gaya per mujhe uske baton se ajeeb laga t puchne per usne ugel diya ki Daya ne usse deal kiya.."

He told her whatever Pratik and Daya decided. Tarika sat down on the chair.. "isiliye.."

"isiliye kya?"

Tarika also repeated all the things in dr. Gupta 's chamber and bureau..

And ended with "per wo pehle se hi transfer kiu le raha hey…match to na bhi ho sakta hey"

"kiuki ager match na hua to Abhi sayed….aur mujhme wo sab sehne ki himmet nahi..per dua kerta hu ki match ho jaye…"

Tarika and Adi turned and found Daya standing at the door. Adi moved forward with "yaar tumhe pata hy yeah kitna khaternaq ho sakta hey? Ek kidneys se tum jee to loge per apne sapne ko.."

"sapna? Tumhe pata hey Adi mujhe bachpan se sabse jyada kya sapna ata tha?ki mera koi apna ho…jo mere khushi mein khush ho aur mere gaam mein dukhi…joki mere un kahi alfazzo ko samjhe…wo sare sapne mere pure hu to kisse.."

"per Daya tumhe sayed…nahi sayed nahi yaqinan CID chorna hoga kiuki jo fitness parameters ki level yeah army police navy bagera mangte hey"

"wo mein pura nahi ker paunga.." Daya completed the sentence… turned to Tarika with "tumhare senior ne to sab kuch samjha diya mujhe aab tumh bhi kuch samjhana hey?"

"Daya tum…yeah.." Tarika was at loss of words…

Daya completed "kiu ker rahe ho? Iss se tumhe nuksan ho sakta hey…wohi case history se pata chalta hy ki heart kabhie do pal ke liye ruk gaya tha..agey pura ruk jane ki chances hey.."

Adi and Tarika shockingly looked at him "tumhe kya lagta hey jab ACP saab"

"nahi Adi unhe pata nahi chlna cahiye…"

"tum kahoge aur hum man lenge?"

Tarika also found her voice "aur jab Abhijeet ko.."

"nahi na boss ko pata chalna hey na team ko…"

"nahi Daya mein Abhijeet ka dost aur ek doctor hone ke nate yeah kadam tumhe.."

But Adi stopped and Tarika screamed "Daya..please"

Daya had taken out his service gun and pointed it n his temple "mera nishana Abhijeet jaisa perfect to nahi aur khud ko goli maru to haath bhi kaap sakte hey per kaam ban jayega, aur uss ka jimmeder tum dono honge..to behtar hoga yeah baat tum dono apne tak hi rakho…"

Tarika said "tum gun niche karo Daya it's loaded"

"pehle…tm dono baat puri karo.."

Adi nodded with teary eyes "kisiko pata nahi chalega.."

Daya removed the gun and sat down on the chair…Tarika came forward took another chair sat in front "Daya tum kiu? Tumhe pata hey aj nahito kal Abhijeet ko pata chal hi jayega tab wo khud ko maaf…kiu ker rahe ho yeah khud ko aur use bhi tum.."

Daya looked at her dreamily "wo dukhi hoga per agey bhi barega…tumhare liye…mere jindegi ka rasta tha CID ka job aur manjil Abhi…mein yeah nahi krsakta ki mjhe aach tak na aye arm era bhai aise…nahi..meine maaji ko wada kiya tha ki jab tak mere haath mein hoga mein ska takleef batunga…"

Daya stood up turned around to hide his tears from Tarika, who hide her face in hr palms and started crying…Adi came and turned Daya and hugged him.. Daya first time after taking the decision cried out… Adi said "per mein yeah baat kase chpau Daya ? uski jindegi bachan ke liye uski jaan se khilwar kaise ker sakta hu mein?"

**Koi kaash dil pe zara haath rakh dey**

**Mere dil ki tukdoo ko koi ek saath rah dey**

**Magar yeh hain khawaboon khayallon key baatein**

**Kabhi toothker bhi cheez koi joodi hai?**

"Adi please yeah kerna hoga tumhe please.."

Adi went out of his said "kisiko nahi bataoge? Ager HLA match ho bhi jaye to bhi.."

"nahi.."

"sab tumhe kitna galat…kal Abhijeet thik ho jay to…

"to bhi nahi…tab tak mujhe resign ker dena parega aur Abhi ko serf itna pata hoga ki meine transfer liya aur uske bad koi contact nahi rakha…use dukh hoga per guilt to nahi pr ager use sach pata chale to wo….aur tumhe aise haalato mein pure jindegi usse yeah sach chupana hofga..apne pyar ke khushi ke liye.."

Tarika stood up "mein utni swarthy nahi hu Daya…Abhijeet mere liye khass hey per tum bhi mere dost ho…Abhijeet se pehle tumse dosti hui thi meri...hum dono ne kabhie apne life tumhare bagair nahi socha…aur nahi sochenge..aur tum yeah bhi achese jante ho ki Abhijeet ko tumhare bareme koi jyada der dhoke mein nahi rakh sakta…mein kuch nahi bata sakti nahi Adi… tumhare dar se per ager waqt aur haalat aisa aye ki buse sab pata chale to mein jhut nahi bolungi.."

With that she ran out of the cabin. A peon just came in and said "Aditya saab nahi hey"

"nahi wo thora bahar..kiu?" said Daya wiping the tears

"wo unhe kahe dijiyega ki yeah file yeah rakh raha hu…wo jail wale ki report aya gaya hey.."

The peon knows Daya well so he after remanding once again moved out and Daya's phone rang. It was dr. Gupta

"hello Mr. Daya aap ke liye good news hey…"

"report match ho gayi?"

"ji ha..baki to 5din bad ayega to hum tab finalise ker payenge ki kab operation kerna hey…mein filhal patient ki gherwale se baat kerke use admit ker leta hu..kuch aur bhi test kerne hey uske…"

"mein 5din bad contact.."

"mein kerlunga aapse contact.."

He cut the call sighed deeply, opened the file and checked a smile came on his lips. He typed a text on his mobile and forwarded it to Adi and Tarika.

Adi who was standing in front of Abhijeet's room read the message and was shocked. He looked at Abhijeet through the galas and slowly entered the room.

**A/n: **I don't know if it's satisfactory…but guys please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Poonam di **yes di u r correct…aur words missing ho rahe hey kya?

**Angel, sweetpari, jyoti, DF-Daya's Daredevil, guest, DayaDiva, cracresta, guest, priya, pari rukmani, duoangel95 **thank u

**GD bhaiya **Pratik will be donating both his kidneys resulting Abhijeet sir be still a part of CID. Thank u

**I'm bit late guys;…cholly…**

**Story:**

Adi entered Abhijeet's room starred at his sleeping face for some time then murmured "mujhe maaf ker dena…mere dost ki jaan bach jayegi per mein khush nahi hosakta…"

A tear fall from his eyes on Abhijeet's hand, and Abhijeet was about to wake up Adi realized him gaining conscious was about to move out when Abhijeet asked "Adi…."

"Tum tum jag gaye wo mein checkup.."

"aankho mein yeah aansu kiu?"

"wo aise hi.."

"Abhie se pareshan hone lage"

"pareshan nahi dar aur khushi ki aansu hey yeah…khushi dosti ki rishtey ki aise anmol rang dekh key aur darr do kimti rishte khone ki"

Aditya moved out completely. Tarika who also came back after getting Daya's message was standing outside Abhijeet's cabin saw Adi coming out "Aditya waqt nay hume aise"

"Tarika ajeeb hey na tumhara pyar jinda rehga…thik rehga…dono naye kidneys se apne sare sapne pura karega…mera clg time ka dost thik ho jayega per hum khush nahi…tumhara dost mere dost ke bhai ka ek qadam jo tha to hum sab ki khushi ke liye per hum ko tor gaya…"

**Hum jise gunguna nahi sakte**

**Waqt ne aisa geet kiu gaya…**

Tarika smiled painfully "tumhe pata hey Abhijeet kehta tha ki Daya akele rehne se katrata hey..per dekho wo apne aap ko akele kerne pey kaise tula hey"

Inside Abhijeet was also tensed "Aditya ki pareshani ki bajah to samjh ati hey per wo kya chupa raha hey…mujhe bar bar yeah kiu lag raha hey ki Daya thik nahi hey…mujhe usse milnas hey per wo atas hey to jab mein sota hu tab…kiu samna nahi ker raha hey wo mera thik se…mujhe darr lag raha hey…ager sab khatam ker na hi tha to wo 17 saal pehle hi sab khatam ho sakta tha na…"

He closed his eyes and tears were rolling down his eyes.

Tarika was crying Adi moved towards his cabin and Tarika towards bureau.

Adi entered Daya greeted him with "arey dekho first test mien dono result hi thik thak match ho gaya.."

Adi looked at Daya silently, Daya lowered his gaze with "kal jara ha hu..shaam ko flight hey…subha Abhi se milke bata dunga ki meine transfer le liya..Adi uska bahut dhayan rakhna.."

"Daya tum woha apna khayal…"

"Adi mein koi bacha hu kya?"

"nahi yaar per Abhi ko to uska ladla bacha laga hey na aur mere dost ke liye bacha hey to.."

"Adi ager sachmei wo complications ki karaan mein…mein mar bhi jau na to bhi bajah Abhijeet ko mat.."

"Daya.." Adi shouted then calmed himself but still in angry voice "bolo ki wo khaber bhi na du…"

"nahi uske siwa kaun hey yaar use to.."

Adi came forward and hugged him forcefully Daya broke down in crying "yaar Abhi thik rahega wo…wo agey barega….Tarika hogi na…ACP banega ek din mera bhai…dekhna jitna complications aye mein marunga nahi….dur se hi sahi mujhe Abhi ka saath nibhana hey na…uski shaadi hogi na to mujhe khaber…uska bête ko.."

Adi sensed Daya was not in his senses so jerked him with "kuch nahi hoga tumhe samjhe…sab thik ho jayega…dekho tum aise.."

"Adi mein Abhi se dur kaise….aur yeaha rahunga to use sab pata…wo khud ko kabhie maaf…mujhe jana hoga na durr. Per kaise yaar..usse dur.. 17saal mein kabhie bhi…jab wo mission mein jata tha yeah mein jata tha na hum ek dusre ko bahut miss kerta tha..sara din duty mein gujar jata tha per sham ko na…..fir jab wo lautta tha to mein itne nakhre kerta tha…itna ki koi bhi irritate ho jaye..per Abhi mera duniya bhar ki nakhre has ke jhelta tha…"

Adi nodded in yes. Made him sit on the couch present sat beside him handed him a gglass of water.. "mujhe pata hey Daya use to accha lagta tha tumhara wo bachpana kehta tha wohi tum dono ki dosti ki jaan hey…"

"tumhe pata hey" Daya continued after drinking the water "bachpan se mujh koi mila hi nahi apni baat manwane k liy…bina bajah larne ke ly…koi tha nahi mujh manane ke liye…pr Abhi ne w sara kasur pura ker diya…aur mein sochta tha ki kabhie mein yeah sab chor ke jane wala hi nahi..per aj…"

He stopped looked downwards…Adi was also silent…after a short painful silence Daya got up with "mein chalta hu…kal ayunga.."

"Abhijeet se miloge nahi.."

"wo jag gaya hoga aur uske sawal…nahi Adi"

Adi nodded. Daya left. Adi closed his eyes and rest his head on the back of his chair.

Tarika entered the bureau. Dr. Salunkhe was also present there. Tasha consoled her with "dekhna kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet sir ko sab thik.."

She was crying silently… ACP sir asked "kaisa hey wo?"

Tarika nodded "filhal thik hey.."

Freddy asked "sir jara bhi ghabraye nahi.."

Tarika said "wo pareshan hey per Daya ki soch ke..apne bareme usne wo accept kr liya ki"

She stopped dr. Salunkhe started "dekha pradyuman wo iss halat mein bhi Daya ka soch raha hey aur wo…aise kaise wo.."

Freddy interrupted "sir sayed Daya sir ghabra gaye ho isiliye.."

ACP answered angrily "isiliye kya…wo apni jindegi agey barane ke liye transfer le raha hey.."

Every team member was silent Freddy was about to interrupt again when Vivek stopped him. Purvi says in low tone "Daya sir ko aise nahi…"

Tarika cannot tolerate any more. She said "bas karo…sir" she turned to dr. Salunkhe with "aap please Abhijeet ke samne yeah mat bolna…aur tum sab bhi..ha Daya apni jindegi ki bareme soch raha hey…wo jo soch sakta hey hum mese koi sochne ki himmet nahi ker sakta…to uski burai kerna aur uske faisle ki reason khojna band karo tum sab.."

She left the bureau immediately leaving all others stunned but they are too tensed to think the reason of hr outburst..

Tarika moved directly to duo's home and rang the bell. Daya opened the door.. she went inside and closed the door with a bang..

"tum jante ho tum kya kerne jaahe ho?"

"Tarika tum kya"

"tum to chale jaoge sab se chupa loge khud ko per tmhare Abhi ko roj tana sunna parega ki jis rishte ko leke use itna garv tha wo khokla niqla.."

Daya looked at her shocked she continued "bureau mein sab ko yeahi lagta hey ki yeato tum bujdil ho yeah fir swarthy..Abhijeet ko jindegi var logo ki hasi sehna hoga…tum dono ki dosti ki kisse jiske missal dete hey pura CID wo serf ek hasi ke chez ban ke reh jayega…tumhe maji se kiya hua wada yaad hey per apni dosti ki wada vul gaye…kisne haq diya tumhe Abhi ki taqat ko adhi kerne ki…wo shaqs jo khud ko bhi vul gaya tha tumse usne jindegi ki mayna sekha..khud ko pehchana tum yeah sab kaise.."

"Tarika tum baitho.."

"mein baithne nahi ayi hu…jo ker rahe ho tum shaq se karo…per mein sab ko bata ke rahungi tumhare dhamki se…" she stopped with a lump "kisne haq dya tumhe usse uski bhai ko chin lene ki? Ski ek aute rishte ko uski biswas ko duniya ki najro se girane ki?"

"Tarika duniya use kuch bhi kahe use malum hey ki uska Daya usse aise hi dur nahi jayega…aur uski jindegi min tum hogi na..ek naya rishta…"

"per.."

"koi per nahi Tarika…aur sab kuch batake kya tum use puri jndgi khud ko koste hue dekh sakogi..isse acha hey na ki Abhi khud apne biswas pe dam pey jita rahe"

Tarika looked down "na mein achi dost ban pai na apni pyar ki biswas ki kabil ban payi…"

She left.

Next day ACP, Salunkhe , Tarika visited Abhijeet at early morning. Aditya was silently standing in one corner.

ACP consoles "Abhijeet tum bilkul fiqar mat karo sab thi ho jayega hum puri koshish ker rahe hy…kuch jarur.."

"sir…mujse jyada aap fiqarmand lag rahe hey…"

ACP moved away his gaze..dr. Salunkhe started "arey nahi abhie tumhe lab mein aake aur bhi satana hey mujhe fir meri beti ko le bhi to jana hey…" he stopped.

Abhijeet smiled "aap ki girlfriend ko leke cherne to jarur ayunga.."

All were silent for some moments. Then Abhijeet said "sir Daya.."

ACP said "thik hey wo."

"sir baat kya hey?aap usse naraj hey?"

Dr. Salunkhe fumed "tum khud ki care karo Abhijeet, apne thik hone ke bareme…uss shaqs ki bareme nahi…"

"Salunkhe saab.."

Abhijeet nearly shouted… ACP took over the situation "Abhijeet please relax Salunkhe ke kehane ki matlab hey ki Daya to thik hi hey tum apne bareme socho apni fiqar karo.."

"sir matlab jo bhi ho…jis liye bhi ho Daya ke khilaaf kuch na bola jaye to..behtar hoga..Aditya mein sona cahta hu.."

Aditya looked at others all left from the room then ACP dr. Salunkhe went out of the hospital with a sad mood.. Tarika and Aditya moved towards Aditya's cabin found Daya sitting there. Aditya came forward placed a hand over his shoulder.. "tum.."

"ACP sir aur dr. saab chale gaye..?"

"ha..tumne suna…"

"ha.."

Tarika cut in "tum hi socho Daya ki Abhijeet ko puri jindegi…yeah sab.."

Daya looked up.. Aditya signaled her to stop "Daya tumhe pata hey college ki waqt Abhijeet ki gusse ko leke hum use kehte they ki shuker hey ki uska koi chota bhai nahi hey…per use bahut khawish tha ek chote bhai ka ispe wo gussa bhi ker sake lad bhi ker sake…uski uss jindegi mein to nahi per bad mein mil gaya…ek aisa dost ek aisa bhai jo ek nahi do bar use jindegi lautane ja raha hey..Daya tum jo ker rahe ho wo sahi hey yeah galat pata nahi…per yeah janta hu ki iski chalte tum khd ko apni aur Abhijeet ko uski jindegi aur khushiya se dur ker rahe ho…ho sake to sochna.."

Daya nodded with "mein usse mil lu?"

Adi nodded with "use tumhare transfer ke bareme pata nahi..bata dena.."

Daya nodded and moved to Abhijeet's room.

He entered found Abhijeet lying with closed eyes. Daya looked at his face with much love and car he touched his forehead and thought "boss sayed aur na mil pau…aab tmhara bacha bara ho gaya na..to dekho.."

Abhijeet felt Daya's touch and opened his eyes. Found Daya staring at him with teary eyes..he holds Daya 's hand.. and Daya who decided to act as strong forgot all the things and cried out loud after hugging him. Tarika and Aditya were standing outside the room with tears..

Abhijeet 's one hand was attached with channels, dialysis channels and all so he moved his free hand from Daya 's grip and patted his back with "Daya mein thik hu dekh chup…chup ho ja….dekh thik ho jaunga mein…" Daya hugged him more tightly and was not in a mood to listen so Abhijeet moved his other hand, bit his lips so that the "aaah" doesn't comes out and hugged Daya.. Aditya was about to stop him from moving that hand but stops after hearing their conversation.. Abhijeet was rubbing Daya's hair who was mumbling "boss mein na durr…durr ja raha hu…mumbai se…kaha kiu kuch mat puchna,….tum mera intejar mat..kabhie mat kerna…tumhe meri qasam…tum apne jindegi mein agey baroge aur mera intejar bilkul nahi karoge.."

"Daya.." Abhijeet called painfully..

"nahi meine qasam diya na…tumm mera qasam tor…tor nahi sakte…kabhie nahi.."

Abhijeet separated him from hug forcefully and cupped his face with "tu kya chupa raha hey?"

Daya jerked his hands and again hugged him..he hid his face in his chest and holds him tightly..Abhijeet felt pain in his stomach and took a grasping breath… Adi was about to enter when Tarika stopped him "dawai se yeah dard to abhie kam ho jayega per jo dard anjane mein use milne wala hey uska kya?"

Aditya stopped Daya was continuing with "tumhe yakin hey na mein kuch galat nahi kar sakta..to bas mujse kuch mat pucho..promise karo tum apna khayal rakhoge…promise…"

"ek shart pey.."

Daya separated looked at Abhijeet "shart?"

"ha wo yeah ki tum bhi aapna bahut khayal rakhoge.."

"promise.."

"uhun pakka wala.."

"pakka promise.." both of them smiled Daya bent kissed his forehead and cleared his tears "aj shaam ko flight hey mein chalta hu.."

Abhijeet nodded. Daya went out.. Abhijeet looked at the door way for long then started sobbing "mujhe aj marne se daar lag raha hey bagwan..mein jina cahta hu….please.."

Tarika rushed away.. and Aditya came in put a hand over Abhijeet's shoulder with "Abhijeet"

"Adi Adi mujhe jina hey Adi…mein marna nahi cahta hu..mujhe daar lag raha hey.."

Adi sat down beside him, pulled him up softly in hug…Abhijeet was still sobbing..after some moments he calmed down a bit…then said .. "mujhe bahut darr lag raha hey yaar"

"darr?"

"ha..senior inspector Abhijeet maut se nahi darta per Abhi darta hey…Daya transfer le raha hey aj shaam ko jara hey wo…pata nahi sab khatam hone se pehle usse mil bhi paunga yeah.."

Adi with some hope in heart lied him down and asked looking in his eyes "to tum use rok bhi to sakte they.."

"nahi yaar…use samajh agaya sayed ki uska boss aab kuch hi din…wo mujhe roj aise maut ki kareeb jate dekh nahi sakta…sab ka kehna hey ki wo strong hey per wo ander se nahi hey strong..per mujhe ajeeb sa kuch lag raha hey…"

"ajeeb?"

"ha jaise wo kuch chupa raha hey kuch galat kerne wala hey wo…ghabrahat si mehsus ho rahi hey…Adi ek wada karoge?"

"wada?"

"ha uska khayal …kahi kisi mor mein wo khud ko nuksaan..kisi ke liye bhi.."

Adi got up with "mein bad may ata hu…" and immediately moved out.. Abhijeet looked at him shocked then murmured "itna bebas lachar kiu mehsus ho raha hey? Adi ko pata hey Daya kya chupa raha hey per kya…mein…"

He banged his hand hard on the bed and tears made their way silently through his eyes.

Adi came out found Daya sitting on the bench with Tarika…he stood up "Adi mein niklta hu…mein daily phone karunga…kuch chupana mat..Tarika wo jyada pareshan ho mujhe leke to phone pey baat kerwa dena..jab tak operation na ho stress nahi hona cahiye…take care bye"

He left after glancing once again towards Abhijeet's door…

He was at the entrance where he found ACP sir Freddy and dr. Salunkhe standing.. the seniors turned away their face from him…he sighed.. Freddy after giving a teary gaze entered the hospital. Daya sighed.. he remembered

"**bureau mein sab ko yeahi lagta hey ki yeato tum bujdil ho yeah fir swarthy"**

He walked towards the beach…he wants to get some peace but he knows it's not possible

**Ho, akela chal re ho akela chal re**

**O sunke teri pukar…sang chalne ko tere**

**Koi ho na ho tayiar**

**Himmet na har…chal chala chal **

**Akela chal chala chal**

he was remembering how whenever he was in trouble Abhijeet was always ahead to save him…the scene in which Abhijeet was lying in pool of blood on the road…his call….

"I'm sorry sir…I'm sorry Abhijeet… I'm sorry CID"

**A/n: **I don't know if it's satisfactory…but guys please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**, sweetpari **jaha tak mein janti hu jyada tar wo problem donor ko hota hey…ager receiver ki body kidney ko accept ker ley to yeah prob nahi hota aur ager hota bhi to bhi donor ko hi samjhaya jata hey kiuki reciever ke pass to aur koi rasta bachta nahi…

**Poonam di,Aditya,Angel, shrestha, guest, DayaDiva, cracresta, guest, priya, pari rukmani, duoangel95 **thank u

**GD bhaiya **sry as I can't satisfy u…but promise next time whenever I will come up with any story I will do proper homework…

**I will not be updating for next 3days so decided to give a not much happening chap to u all**

**Story:**

ACP Dr. Salunkhe and Freddy entered Abhijeet room. He gave a week smile to them... "Sir advertisement ka koi response mila?"

ACP sir turned his head down…dr. salunkhe said "kuch na kuch jarur"

Abhijeet didn't even look at him..Freddy who was standing at one side said "sir aap Daya sir ko rok lijiye na..wo aise chale jayenge to kya thik reh payenge?"

"nahi Freddy thik to wo hey bhi nahi per mein use rok nahi sakunga…wo nahi rukega…sab soch sakte hey ki wo swarthy ho ker jaraha hy per mujhe pata hey baat kuch aur hey…jo sayed mujse chupayi jarahi hey.."

Tarika who was also present in the room look downwards and Adi decided to concentrate on the floor design.

ACP sir asked "matlab?kya chupane ki baat ker rahe ho tum?"

"sir ager yeah pata hota to mujhe parshani kya rehti…per sir kuch to hy…uska daar wo diha sakta hey mujhe per saath mein kuch chupa bhi raha hey.."

Freddy said "sir sayed wo apko tension nahi.."

"bajeh jo bhi ho…"

ACP also nodded with "sayed tum thik keh rah ho isliye wo kisi baat ka sidha jabab nahi de raha hey…per tum fiqar mat karo…wo jyada din dur.."

Abhijeet cut him with "wo durr rahe per thik rahe yeahi kafi hey…per mujhe aisa lag raha hey ki wo thik nahi.."

Dr. Salunkhe said "tum kuch jyada hi.."

"sir.." Salunkhe looked at him in pain… "mein na jyada soch raha hu na jyada darr raha hu..aj tak Daya ki mamle may mein galat sabit nahi hua…aur isiliye darr raha hu.."

ACP sir said "thik hy min usse baat kerta hu…sayed kuch bata dey…tum fiqar mat karo.."

"lagta to nahi fayda hoga per ker lijiye…waise bhi kuch din bad koi apse yea sab kehne wala nahi.."

"Abhijeet tum aise kiu sochte ho beta sab thik ho jayega,…bhagwan firse mujse ek beta nahi chin sakta.." with that ACP left.. dr. Salunkhe got up, Abhijeet said "dr. saab…" he turned "yeah acha hey ki aapko meri parwa hey…mein janta hu usi bajase aap gussa ho gaye Daya pey per sir aap sab ki jindegi ka jitna hi ahem hissa kiu nah u mein aap mese koi uski haalat nahi samajh payenge..isiliye pls usspe gussa.."

Dr. Salunkhe nodded and went out with teary eyes..Freddy came forward.. "sir mujhe kuch acha nahi lag raha hey sir aap jald ajayiye bahut jaldi ajayiye..aap dono ki bina hum serf machine ban ke kaam kerte hey sir aap ajayiye.."

He broke down crying…and rushed out.. Abhijeet closed his eyes to control the tears when he heard muffled crying voice… he opened his eyes to find Tarika crying hiding her face in her palms.. he called "Tarika.."

Tarika looked up with "Abhijeet ager tumhe kabhie pata chale ki mein apni swarth aur pyar ke khatir tumhare jaan se bhi kimti cheez ko nuqsan pahuchte dekh bhi chup hu…to tum mujh maaf ker paoge?"

Abhijeet confusingly loked at her and repeated "jaan se bhi kimti cheez ko nuqsan pahuchte…Daya…Tarika kya chupa rahi ho tum? Kya kerne wala hey wo? Batao kaisa nuqsan? Kaunsa pagalpan ka bhut sawar hy uspe?"

Tarika was busy in crying.. but Abhijeet was getting hyper "Tarika speak up.."

Adi took over "Abhijeet aisa kuch nahi..wo tumhe lag raha than a aisa to isiliy Tarika ne socha ki ager wo cahe to sayed pata laga sakti per wo aab yeah sab.."

Abhijeet was about to protest as he can sense Aditya speaking nonsense when dr. Sharma came in for some routine check up just to save Tarika and Aditya..both of them went out..outside Aditya said "kya kerne jarahi thi tum?"

"Aditya ager Abhijeet thik ho jaye to kitne din tak chupa sakte hey hum yeah…wo kabhie hume maaf nahi ker paega.."

"Tarika wo tumse pyar kerta hey tumhari majburi samjhega wo.."

"ha pyar kerta hey wo mujse..itna ki pure dunya se lar sakta hey mere liye..apni jaan ki bai laga sakta hey…per ager baat Daya ki ajaye to faisla bahut mushkil hey Aditya..aur ager usne maaf bhi er diya kya mein khud ko maaf ker paungi…?apne dost ko rok nahi payi mein apne pyar ko itni bar dard…"

"kya Abhijeet khud ko maaf ker payega…." Askd Aditya in a dreamy tone.. "tum soch rahi ho wo tumhare jindegi se dr jayega..hme maaf nahi ker payega per kahi wo apne jindegi se bhi dur na ho jaye..isiliye hume usse chupana hi hoga Tarika."

"itni aasan nahi hoga yeah…senior inspector Abhijeet se chupana…Daya ke mamle mein iska 7th sense bhi chalne lagta hey.." said Tarika with a painful smile… Aditya said "aur 4din uski bad report….samajh nahi araha ki kya dua karu.."

Tarika loked at him he continued "reports match ho jaye taki mere dost ka jindegi bach jaye..yeah ye ki report match na ho taki uski jaan pey aanch na aye.."

They we silent.. dr. Sharma came out and discussed some health related things with them, then left.. Adi looked at his clock then entered with "Abhijeet Daya ka flight hey to men ek bar…kuch kehna hey.."

Abhijeet was staring at the ceiling.. nodded as no.. Adi said "ok chalta hu.."

He turned to go.. Abhijeet called "Adi…ek bar dekh lena apni dawai bagera liya hey ya nahi..aur use kehna mera ATM bhi le jaye, use cash lk nikelna yaad nahi rehta…ager mein laut saku tab bapas le lunga…aur ek bar Tarika ka phone mein baat kerlene ko bol dena..pahuch ker infrm to ker dey.."

Adi nodded "hum dekh lunga…ark eh bhi dunga.."

Abhijeet again backed in action of starring at the ceiling… Tarika entered and Adi left.. Abhijeet thought of asking Tarika but then realized no point because she will hide the thing now at any cost.. he sighed…

Both were silent for about one hour when Tarika's phone rang… she silently received it with "Abhijeet ko deti hu"

And passed it to Abhijeet

"boss"

"kab hy flight?'

"ek ghanta bad.."

"sab thik se le liya…?"

"mujhe kya pata tum ayo check kerne…" the voice was heavy… which brought tears to Abhijeet but he controlled

"Daya.."

"ha le liya…apna sabse kimti saaman chor sab le liya"

"mein tera saaman hu?"

"wohi to prob hy…saaman hote to humesha saath rakhta.."

"sun woha rash driving mat kerna…aur herogiri ki chaker mein musibat se panga mat lena..sambhal ke rehna aur."

"apna khayal rakhna,tumhari chinta mat kerna…ho sake to contact kerna…choti se chot ho to bhi doctor dikhana…tabiyet ke mamle mein laperwa mat hona…hey na?"

Both the souls were crying silently..both can sense that they can't meet the other now…reason may be different but they r feeling the same…

Abhijeet can't control any more "Daya ager mein..tu ayega na?"

"nahi.." the tone was first time very confident.. "aisa kuch hoga hi nahi…aur befiqar raho…aab to apna bahut khayal rakhna hey…aur fir agey kabhie panga lene ka mauka bhi nahi ayega.."

"matlab?"

"kuch nahi..tum nahi hoge to akele kya panga lunga..ha…acha mein rakhta hu late ho raha hey.."

"pahuch ke phone kerna.."

"ha krr lunga per aab adat daal lo bina baat kiye rehni ki"

He cut the call. Abhijeet gave back the mobile and said "Tarika thori der ke liye akela chor do mujhe…pls.."

Tarika went out… Abhijeet started crying at first silently then slowly with sound.. Tarika was standing just outside came in and patted his forehead he mumbled "Tarika jab koi rishta nahi tha tab bhi to hosakta than a yeah…aab kiu?15 saal pehle jab ma chali gayi tab bi to ho sakta tha na…aab kiu?"

Tarika sat beside him, wiped his tears with "kuch nahi hoga…please tum bharosa rakho dehna.."

"kya bharosa Tarika…bhagwan ne phle yaadein chin li…apna pehchan kho diya meine…fir ma…rishte kho diya meine, per Daya ke chalte sab takleef feeki hogayi…uperwale se sari shikayet dur ho gayi….fir tum…jndegi puri hone ki kagar pey ayi ki…firse…kiu? Daya ko bhi 17 saal pehle CID join kerke parivaar mila rishta mila per….aj use bhi uperwale ne firse akela…kiu? Tumhe pata hey jab bhi mein use satata tha ki ager mera transfer ho jaye aur uska na ho to tab na wo gussa ho jata tha pareshan ho jata tha…kitna larta tha per aj wo khud hi.." he strtd crying badly.. Tarika bent down wiped his tears kissed his forehead but she herself was crying.. They both cried different reason of fear…but feelings f the same pain.

**A/n: **guys please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all of u who reviewed my last chap…actually I'm going out of station tmrow morning for 3 days.. so will not be able to update until Thursday.. and today also don't have much time to hank all of u individually…but did a small update…

**Guys I want ur option…do u want Abhi to know all about this bfr Daya takes such a step or u all want him to be aware later?**

**I have thought of something myself but just want to know if u all matches the thought... if majority differs I may change**

**Please help…please…**

**Story:**

At the airport Daya found ACP and Dr. Salunkhe. ACP sir came forward "Daya humne uss din..jo bhi kaha wo.."

"sir aapko gussa dikhane ka pura haq hey sir.."

"aur tumhe rokne ka?"

"nahi sir please mujhe mat rokiye…sir yeah mumkin nahi hey,"

"per kiu beta?"

Daya looked at ACP "sir aap cahte hey na ki Abhi thik ho jaye to aapko uska wasta mujse kuch mat puchiye nahi rokiye….bharosa kijiye mein kabhie kuch galat nahi karunga.."

"Daya per Abhijeet ko tumhari jarurat.."

"usse bhi jyada jaruri mera jana hey…"

He came forward and bent to touch ACP's feet…first time.. ACP sir instantly pulled him up.. he said "sir mujhe yeah Abhi ko pata nahi baap kya hota hey per aapki pyar mein baap ka jhalak milta hey..to ashirbad lene nahi denge?"

"Daya.."

"ashirbad dena sir ki kabhie irade kamjoor na per jaye.."

He took a deep breath and turned to dr. Salunkhe with "sir pata nahi laut paunga yeah nahi aap apni larai ko side mein rakh ke mere bhai ko damad bana hi lijiyega…"

All of them smiled Daya said "late ho raha hey chalta hu sir…aap sab apna aur Abhi ka khayal rakhna.."

He went in leaving behind a teary confused somewhat broken ACP, a crying soul on hospital bed who doesn't know why he is always chosen for giving pains..

Daya enters inside and closes his eyes to preserve the tear.. "Abhi take care boss… apne Daya ko maaf ker dena.. bhul to nahi payega per ho sake to dil ke kone mein chupa ke rakhna..tujhe jiina hoga na aab..mere bagair.."

**Bhula dena mujhe…hai alvida tujhe**

**Tujhe jeena hey mere bina**

**Safar yeah tera…yeh rasta tera..**

**Tujhe jeena hey...mere bina..**

The flight took off… Daya felt like he is leaving his soul…he felt an urge to move back hug his life he remembered the call "abbey Daya.. yaar tu…"

He closed his fist tightly and nodded as no

**Ho teri shoharetein..hai yeah duaa**

**Tujhi pey sari rehmatein…hai yeah duaa…**

**Tujhe jeena hey...mere bina..**

Abhijeet who was drowsily lying on his bed instantly opened his eyes with a jerk.. Tarika who was sitting beside him asked "Abhijeet kya hua?"

"Tarika wo bhi jana nahi cahta wo…wo kuch kehna hey use…wo aise jana nahi cahta…uska bhi dil ro.."

"Abhijeet.." Tarika patted his cheek he came to senses "kuch nahi sorry…kuch nahi.."

"Daya ke bareme soch rahe they…uska flight nikel chukka hoga.."

"ha aur wo apne aansu rokne ki bekar koshish ker raha hoga…" he closed his eyes with a sigh

**Tujhe dekhe bina teri tasvir bana sakta hoon**

**Tujhse mile bina tera haal bata sakta hoon**

Daya suddenly felt relax in his heart.. as if his heart is telling "dur to najro se hoga..dil to nahi na…wo sayed kabhie jan bhi nap aye bajah per tera dukh tera Abhi samjh gaya hoga tu akele mat samajh khud ko" he smiled painfully and relaxly closed his eyes after attaching his head back.

Abhijeet can really sense his pain…his soul is crying but silently.. he is feeling helpless..he thinks "Daya tu kitna bhi dur ja tere khamoshi ki bajah vale hi mujse chupi ho per tera dard..kabhie chup hi nahi sakta..ager mein maar bhi jau to bhi ahri saans tak tujhe mehsus ker paunga.."

**Hai mere dosti mein itna dum**

**Apni aankh ka aansu teri aankh se gira sakta hoon**

That night Adi says he will be there with Abhijeet as he already have a night duty so Tarika can move to her home.. Abhijeet also told her to move so she went away with rajat who came to visit Abhijeet.

That night each and every team member was in a feeling that they are loosing something.. they are tensed and afraid about Abhijeet beside today they are confused sad and feeling strange about Daya's reaction.

Tarika at her home sat in terrace thinking "kal ko ager sab thik raha to kitna din chupa paungi sab..ek mahine do mahine fir? Ager Daya contact na bhi kare Abhijeet chorega nahi..aur Daya ki resign ki baat jaan ke..kabhe nahi…fir sayed mein kho dungi Abhijeet ko…per usse dar nahi hey mujhe pr kahi wo khud apne apse na kho jaye.. aur Daya.."

She thought of the complications Adi had explained and also her senior…she shivered with the thought that some of those complications can even result in death "use to apna khayal rakhna kabhie thikse nahi ata..aise mein sabse dur akela woha…tut raha hoga wo aur ager aise kuch complication ke chalte…tab kya mein khud ko kabhie…maaf..kya Abhijeet fir kabhie has payega…"

She stood up impatiently started pacing up and down "aj ager Daya ki jagah Abhijeet hota to mein use rokti…wo sayed nahi sunta per mein jee jaan se use rokne ki koshish kerti…per Daya ko meine roka yeah samjhaya serf ek formality ke chalte…kahi na kahi mein khush hu iss faisle se ki mera pyar salamat rahega…per kya sachem rehga? Nahi…wo sayed mujse apni jindegi se aapne aap se dur ho jaye…nahi…per kya karu mein..bata du Abhijeet ko..wo rok lega Daya ko? Ha wo rok sakta hey…wohi rok sakta hey..per uske bad…aur koi rasta bhi to nahi…mein sab kuch khatam hote nahi de sakti Abhijeet ko roj maut ki kareeb barte nahi dekh sakti mein….mein kya karu..ha Aditya se baat kerungi.."

She drove off to hospital..she can't bear the dilemma..

She asked for Aditya and was about to enter Abhijeet 's room where Aditya was present.. she stopped at the door..

"Abhijeet hum tme sedative nahi desakte yaar kidney ki iss haal mein iss se jyada heavy dose…"

"ok.."

"tum aise sone ki koshish to karo aise aankhe far ke dekhte rahoge to soyge kaise? Kuch chal raha hey dimaag mein?"

"ha..ek baat puchu?"

"kya"

"tumhe yaad hey jab min sab bhul chukka tha tum mujhe apna intro dete waqt kahe they ki tum mujse sab kuch share kerte they pehle aur kabhie jhut nahi bolte they..wo sach hey?"

"ha yaar..tum na tabhie se CID they…jhut fat se paker lete thy..aur tumse kuch chupane ki baad mere pet mein dard hota tha…ki kab sab ugal du.." he replied in a dreamy tone

"aab nahi hota?"

"kya?"

"pet dard? Aj bhi to chupa rahe ho?"

"kya matlab.."

"dekho mein marne wala hu yeah to janta hu.."

"Abhijeet tum.."

"please… ha ager miracle ho jaye to sayed bach jau..tum sab pareshan ho wo bhi manta hu..per tum aur Tarika kuch chupa rahe ho…aur Daya bhi..uski to choro…tum dono ya chupa rahe ho.."

"dekho tum bekar mein pareshan ho rahe ho..kidney na mlne wali koi baat nahi.."

"tumhe kisne kaha ki mein apni maut ki khauf se pareshan hu? Jab CID ki duty join kiya tha tabhie se pata hey kabhie bhi yeah jaan ja sati hey…subha nikelte waqt raat ki guarantee nahi rehti…mujhe Daya ki attitude se daar hey…use lekar pareshan hu mein…uski dil mein jinda rahunga yeah soch ke pareshan hu.."

"matlab.."

"meine wo lamha saha hey..jab rocky wale case mein doctor ne Daya ko dad..wo pal wo khauff…wo kidnap hokr glass chambr…wo..Daya ka dam ghut raha tha uski haatho mein gun…meine to cd tab dekhi jab wo chut ke agaya per fir bhi wo gun haath mein dekhte hi mere ander tak kuch sahem sa gaya…tumhe yaad hey wo kidney racket wala case.."

"ha..kya haalat hui thi uski…mein to conference se do din bad lauta fir bhi kitna week tha wo pata nahi..iss."

He stopped and shivered inside thinking "tab yo koi complication tha nahi…umer bhi bahut kaam tha aur pura operation hua bhi nahi..tabhie wo haalat..aab kya.."

He closed his eyes.. Abhijeet noticed his change but continued "mein kehta rehta hu mein darta nahi…per uski inn khatro se khelne wali haarketein..yeah uski saath hue hatse mujhe darati hey…kaap jati hey mere ander tak..tab yaad hi nahi rehta wo ek CID officer hey..uski jindegi ka bhi…"

He stopped, he can't even think that for his buddy..

"Adi wo meri jindgi ka hissa nahi jindegi hi hey..aur uske liye bhi mein…meine dekha hey siya ki mamle mein jab mein raste pey para ha tha tab hosh ane ki bad uski shaqal…coma ki acting ki thi humne per uska daar…satara mein uska khauff… wo yeah sab iss bar sayed pur tarah jhelna pare..meine jo dard ek pal ke liye hel ke abhie tak bhul nahi payea wo puri tarah jhelne ke liye tayiaar kaise ho gaya..kuch to baat hey jo wo chupa raha hey…"

"per kiu chupayega wo kuch?" asked Adi in a low tone.

"yahi to meri pareshani ki bajah hey…meri jaan jayegi mein sayed tayer ho jau per meri jindegi pey aanch…tarika ki baatein bhi ajeeb..mujhe Daya ko leke bahut fiqar ho rahi hey Adi pleas ager kuch sach mein jante ho to baata do please.."

"Daya ko leke chinta hey aur Tarika.."

"Adi pyar kerta hu mein usse to use leker bhi to sochunga na..pr ek baat bolu wo tutegi royegi..sambhalna muskil hoga uske liye pr apne ma-baap-bhaiya sab ke chalte ek din jhuta hasegi fir dhire dhire sambhlegi..mujhe bhlegi nahi per waqt aur apno ke liye naye sere se jiyegi..khush na ho pay sakoon se rehegi..ske liye uska parivaar hey..per Daya ke liye?"

Adi was silent…. Abhijeet continued "mein janta hu tum kahoge kisi ke liye koi.. ha jindegi bhi nahi rukegi..per jindegi ki bajah..sayed wo serf duty…yeah wo bhi ."

They both drifted in silence… Tarika outside was standing still… many thoughts are revolving in her mind.. what she should do? Will it be ok to inform Abhijeet? Who will give the answer.

**A/n: **guys please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all of

**Duo angel, siya 01, khushi, artanish, angel, nitu, cracresta, guest, shrestha, duoangel95, pari, rukmani, sweetpari, guest, gd bhaiya, poonam, **thank u for ur precious review and ur patience…

**Story:**

Then she again heard... Adi speaking up "acha Abhijeet ager kabhie aisa mauka ay ki Daya ki koi nuksan ki badle tumhare jindegi mein fayda matab.."

"aisa kiu puch rahe ho?"

"nahi aise hi khayal aya.."

"nahi Adi ager aisa hua to mein uss jindegi se sayed nafrat kerne lag kabhie sahe nahi paunga mein wo.."

Tarika got her answer…no she can't let Abhijeet die…she will never tell him…no..she stepped back…

Four days passed like this way… Daya joined his new duty…he knew it's just for time being…team members tensed confused…Tarika left all her thoughts at the hand of time… today both the reports will be out… Aditya was sitting in his cabin..Tarika came in

"report kab tak ayega?"

"peon lne gaya hey…dr. gupta ki report?"

"dopeher tak.."

They both remain silent for some moments.. Aditya spoke "Tarika kya lagta hey report match ho jayega?"

"pata nahi meine to sochna hi chor diya kya hona cahiye samajh hi nahi ata…aab to waqt aur takdir ko manjur hoga wohi sahi…"

The peon entered with the report…. Aditya took it and was staring at the envelope… Tarika said.. "Aditya.."

"ajeb lag raha hey mujhe….pata nahi kya umid leke ise kholna cahiye"

He opened the report read it then sighed deeply…Tarika asked "kya hua?"

Aditya looked at hr…her eyes hr excitement the hope..

He leaned back on his chair closed his eyes with "agar Daya ka report match ho jaye to ACP sir ko hum bata denge ki Abhijeet ke liye kidney mil gaya hey.."

Tarika stood up in excitement "yeah reports match ho gaya?"

Aditya nodded with closed eyes and handed over the report to Tarika.. she read t and said heaved a sigh of relief..

Aditya's phone rang.. it was a call from Daya..

Adi picked it up with "ha bolo"

"report.."

"match ho gaya..tum..."

"mein sham ki flight se araha hu…kal admit hunga "

Aditya sat straight.. "wo report bhi match.."

There was a silence on the other side.. "ha.."

"Daya tum k bar soch.."

"aj raat ko ek bar Abhi se mil sakta hu?"

"ha…"

"per wo so jaye uske bad.."

"baat nahi karoge usse?"

"nahi shaq ho jayega aur mein usse chupa nahi paunga..rakhta hu…pahuch ke baat kerta hu"

The call got cut.. Daya was at his bureau….he applied for leave and went straight to his house….no not house it's a structure of house..not home..no smile no life nothing…h stood at the balcony….he remembered one of his friends in mamta foundation has once told

"**jab yeah pata ho na ki apne sapne kho ker hum jindegi ki sabse anmol cheez ko surakshit rakh sakte hy tab koi dard koi daar mehsus nahi hota.."**

He nodded with "ha yaar tune sahi kaha tha…"

He went in to pack his bag..

Aditya looked at Tarika she was looking at him eagerly.. he nodded "Daya aj araha hy kal admit hoga..sayd kal sham tak operation bhi ho jayega…aur 6din bad Pratik ka phansi ka date hey ussdin Abhijeet ka.."

Tarika closed her eyes joined her hands and looked up.. yes she is worried for Daya but now she is thanking god as he is saving her love.. but Adi broke her trance "Tarika jinda rehne aur jeena mein farq hey"

He got up… "round pey jaraha hu.. Abhijeet aur apne team ko yeah good news de do…mein sham ko unse millunga..dr. Sharma bhi hinge.."

"tum Abhijeet se nahi miloge?"

"bad mein.."

Adi went out.. he was walking through corridors with thought "khush hona cahiye per pata nahi kiu ho nahi paraha hu…thora sa bhi sakoon yah khushi ka ehsas tak nahi..Tarika bhi parshan hy per firbhi usme sakoon ka ehsas hey…pr mein kiu…"

Memories were hunting him he went to cafeteria and sat there…

"**dekhiye Aditya aap khud ek doctor hey Abhijeet sir hypr kiu ho rahe hey yah aap samajh to sakte hy na"**

"**arey Aditya ayiye wo meine na socha ki Abhijeet sir ko unke birthday per kiu na ek surprise diya jaye"**

"**maaji ki jane ke bad Abhijeet bilkul akela ho gaye hey…mujhe unhe aisa acha nahi lagta..wo pehle kaise they?"**

"**dekho na Aditya ise itni chot lagi hey per nahi yeah sahib to superman hey…kitni bar kaha Abhijeet thora insaan ban jao superman ko rehne do.."**

"**mujhe koi injection nahi lagana dard hota hey yaar..acha Abhi ko ajane do fir laga dena injection…boss pass hota hey na to dard kaam ho jata hey.."**

"**mujhe na yeah hospital bagra se chir hey…ager Abhi jid na kare to mein kabhie hospital ki shaqal bhi nahi dekhta…aur pata nahi Abhi ko bhi kiu her choti kharoch mey mujhe hospital mein fekne ki adat hey.."**

Aditya hid his face in his palms… "Daya tmhe to ek injection lene mein bhi kitne nakhre hote they…uske liye bhi Abhijeet ko duniya bhar ki bachpana jhelna parta tha…aur aj itna bara operation akele face karoge…tum.."

He stopped with a lump in his throat..

**Aurzoo humney ki tho ye gaam paye..**

**Roshni saath layi thi sayee**

**Say gehre they aur roshni halki…**

Tarika was sitting on the chair of the cabin… "Aditya tum yeah soch rahe ho na ki mein kitni swarthy hu..sayed sahi hey…..per kabhie na kabhie hum sab swarthy ho jate hey…pata nahi kya hoga iske agey…sayed sab janne ke bad Abhijeet kabhie mujse koi naata bhi nahi rakhega..pr wo thik to rehga…"

"**waise hone wali bhabi ji yaad rakhna tumhare hone wale pati dev ko ager pata chale na ki tumne mere gala dabane ka dhamki diya to wo tumhe kha jayega.."**

"**arey Tarika tum itni raat ko? Offo yeah Abhijeet to khiska hua hey hi thori si kharoch thi tm kiu pareshan ho gayi..tum dono ka aj movie ka program tha na? ajeeb ho dono"**

"I'm sorry Daya mujhe maaf ker dena Abhijeet"

Aditya completed his round then went to meet Pratik..he informed him about reports and then assured him that the deal is going to be fulfilled…then call up ACP sir informing that they got a person interested to donate kidney and formalities are left..

That evening ACP Salunkhe Adi Tarika all was present inside Abhijeet's room..

ACP sir initiated "Abhijeet aab to kidney mil gayi..kal parso tak formality aur 6 din bad operation…"

Dr. Salunkhe asked "waise Aditya tumhe yeah mila kahase?"

Aditya was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear that.. Tarika standing near him kept a hand over his shoulder he jerked out with "ji"

Dr. Salunkhe repeated his question and Aditya replied in a dreamy tone "jise dhndne ki cah thi use mil gaya"

"kya matlab?"

Aditya nodded as no Tarika replied "sir wo Aditya k eek dost ne information diya tha…"

Abhijeet who was silently studying all the expressions sighed.. ACP sir in concern "Abhijeet tum pareshan mat ho dekhna sab thik hoga..tum."

"sir mein sayed bach jayunga per dil bahut ghabra raha hey ajeeb se bechaini…Tarika jara apna phone dena.."

Tarika asked "phone?"

"ha mobile..kiu?"

"nahi wo kiu cahiye.."

"Daya ko call.."

Tarika instantly cut him with "nahi.."

"kya.."

Adi took over with "wo usne dopeher ko call kiya tha…tab tum so rahe they wo kisi mission pey jaraha hey kamse kam 7-8 din lag jayega…to tum to jante hi ho phone..mission mey.."

He stopped feeling the stare of ACP who found it strange Daya leaving for mission without trying to speak with Abhijeet..

Abhijeet angrily asked "to mujhe jagah nahi sakte they..baat ker leta.."

"nahi.." Aditya answered in a doctor like strict tone "Aaram aur neend jaruri hey tumhare liye to meine jagana munasib nahi samjha.."

Took a breath and added in business like tone who sounded bit careless "aur tum logo ki kaam mey yeah chalta rehta hey…mission bagera..laut ayega to baat kerlena…tab tak to sayed operation bhi ho gaya hoga"

Abhijeet looked at him silently then said "ager operation ho jaye aur mein jinda reh jau to baat nahi bula hi lunga use bapas"

Aditya looked at him with a hope in his eyes and suddenly asked earnestly "sach?"

Tarika looked down ACP and Salunkhe confused..looking at Adi..and Abhijeet looked at him keenly with "Aditya wo mujse bhag sakta hey duur nahi hosakta ager meri saanse chalegi to usike saath..jindegi agey baregi to usike saath..usike dam pey..to use to ana hi hey.."

Tarika looked at Abhijeet with tearful eyes who was still looking at Adi keenly who hanged down his head with "woe k kaam mein abhie aya.."

He was embarrassed at his reaction so left immediately.

Abhijeet looked behind him and then turned to ACP with "sir aap nischint rahiye mujhe abhie bahut jeena hey…mein marunga nahi.." the tone was a very confident one and his eyes have those fire not of anger but of firm believe.. he closed his eyes with a deep breath.. ACP sir patted his head with "aapna khayal rakhna hum nikelte hey.."

Salunkhe said "aur isi biswas ke saath rehna.."

Abhijeet smiled and bid them bye.. again closed his eyes..but no sooth was present on his face.. after the seniors left Tarika came forward with "Abhijeet.."

"mujhe sona hey Tarika.."

"Abhijeet wo."

"tumne suna nahi..dr. Aditya ne kya kaha…please..sone do"

Tarika left with tears in her eyes.. Abhijeet opened his eyes with "yaar kya chupa raha hey tu? Aur yeah dono bhi..tu sach mein mission pey hey..thik to hey…"

He brought out a picture of duo from under his pillow and looked at Daya 's smiling face smiled with tears.. "tujhe aana to hoga hi cahe kuch bhi chupa yeah kisi bhi bajase chupa.."

He kept back the photo and closed his eyes with a strong determination on his face..

Tarika was standing outside listening to this and feeling a strange fear inside...

**A/n: **guys please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all of ** angel, siya01, gd bhaiya, jyoti, duo angel, khushi mehta, rukmani, cracresta, guest, poonam di, 143CID abhitarika, priya, guest… **

Reviews kam ho gaye chap ka quality kharab tha KYA?

**Story:**

That night Aditya was sitting in his cabin silently... Tarika had tried two more times to speak to Abhijeet but he didn't seem interested and so Tarika was sitting silently in his room when he drowsed off due to medicine effects... Daya came in... He directly went in Abhijeet's room.. Tarika stood up silently "tum mil lo..janese pehle Aditya ke cabin mein ana kuch baat kerni hey.."

Daya nodded and Tarika left the room and sat on the bench outside.

Daya sat beside Abhijeet looked at his face for a long time..

**Inn palkon mein khusiyoon kaa**

**Sapna sajana hai…**

**Inn annkhoo saa her aansu mujhko churana hey…**

then slowly spread his hand over his forehead…with another hand he holds his and.. whispered "boss.. mujhe sui..hospital sabse darr lagta hey na…to isiliye thora ghabrahat ho rahi hey…per tumhare liye to kuch bhi…pr pata nahi fir kab mil payu…to bahut dil ker raha hey ki tum waise hi mere sarr pey hath fero..bahut sakoon milti hey aur himmet bhi…"

He keep starring at Abhijeet's face for some more time then placed his head near Abhijeet's hand and made Abhijeet's hand rub his head but he felt Abhijeet stirring in sleep. he immediately left his hand looked at his face and understand that he can wake any moment so stood up and moved out..

Tarika looked at him in shock. He just nods as no when they heard a voice from Abhijeet's room "Daya…"

Tarika entered the room.

"Abhijeet kya hua ?"

Asked Tarika patting his shoulder.. "Tarika Daya kaha hey?"

"wo wo to mission.."

"nahi wo abhie eahi tha,…meine.."

"tumne koi sapna.."

"Tarika mere kidney damage hua brain nahi ki mein sapna aur sach mey faraq na kar saku.."

He was getting hyper with the passing time.. Tarika decided to call Aditya.. "acha meri baat per yakin nahi na tumhe to mein Aditya ko.."

"yeah kisne kaha ki uspe yakin ajayega? Meine mehsus kiya Daya ko abhie meine chuya use..wo yeahi tha mere pass.. aur yeah galatfaimi nahi hosakti…"

"prr sayed tm matlab uske bareme soch rahe they to.."

"Tarika uske bareme to roj sochta hu..kabhie to aisa nahi laga..use leke sochke hi sota hu mey…pr yeah ahsas galat nahi tha..jo shaqs mere ander basta hey jiske harkate mujhe jina sikhata hey jiske dum pey mere kamiyabi mere khushi usko mehsus kerne mey koi galti nahi ho sakti…"

Tarika was silent…what can she answer..

Daya felt that he just needs to go inside and hug his brother..the tears forming in his eyes can only be shaded on that shoulder but no he can't.. he moved to Aditya's cabin went inside and burst out crying…

Adi made him sat on the chair with "Daya kya hua…Abhijeet…kuch matlab.."

"Adi wo boss.. Abhi jag gaya mein vag aya..mein apne Abhi se dur vag aya Adi.."

Adi hugged him tightly with "chup chup ho jayo Daya tumne jo faisla liya uske chalte…"

"usne mujhe nahi dekha per samajh gaya…mujhe nahi jana cahye tha..mujhe nahi.."

Aditya's phone rang it was Tarika.. Aditya said "Daya Abhijeet bahut hyper ho raha hey mein ek bar dekh ke ata hu..tum chaloge..bsahar se dekh lena…"

"wo ager fir samajh jaye to?"

"tum dur raho yeah pass tumhare dil ki haal wo kab nahi samajhta.."

Daya went.. Adi went inside and heard Abhi "Tarika pleas sach bolo mein galat nahi hu na.."

So Adi started "kya galat aur sahi ki baat ho rahi hey?"

Abhijeet didn't answer and just sighed… Tarika told him everything.. and Adi said "Abhijeet mey yeah nahi kahunga ki tumhe galat faimi hey yeah kuch aur…per yeah bolo ki ager Daya yeaha hota to kya tumse mile bina chala jata….nahi na…"

Abhijeet was silent he closed his eyes.. Adi shook his head with "tum sochna band karo warna aise khayal ate rehenge…medicines liya..sab…"

He gave him some medicines and Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly… Adi sighed and went out…Tarika also followed him… Adi kept a hand over Daya's shoulder…but Daya was still busy in looking at Abhijeet…

Abhijeet opened his eyes and murmured "kaise samjhau tum logo ko ki uske ahsas ke liye koi puchtach koi logic ki jarurat nahi hey mujhe…wo eahi tha aur abhie bhi karib hi hey..pr jab wo khud mujse milna nahi cahta to tumlogo se kya kahu.."

**Kaash tu aise aye jaise koi duaa..**

**Tu rooh ki raahat hey…tu meri ibadat hey**

Daya just shook his head in no with "aadat dall lo Abhi..durr rehne ki"

Daya moved out of hospital Adi said "Tarika kal mein chutti le raha hu..Daya ki saath dr. gupta ke woha jayunga…sham ko operation tak wohi rahunga..jarurat parne par parso bhi…Abhijeet puche to manage kerna.."

"Daya ne kaha?"

"nahi wo Abhijeet ke alawa kisise kuch kehta hey? Per use akele kaise"

They both headed to their respective destination…

Next morning Adi reached duo's house early…he ranged the bell but Daya didn't open it.. he looked at the clock its 6:30 "yeah utha nahi…"

He took out the spare key and moved inside.. he went to Daya's room but found it empty so confusingly made his way to Abhijeet's room and found Daya sitting on floor near bed burying his face in the bed and holding a duo's photo in his hand… it was a photo clicked after Abhijeet came back from coma… Adi remembered

"**Aditya wo Abhi wo thik to hoga na…"**

Adi shook his head went forward and kept is hand over Daya's head.. Daya shifted a bit with "Abhi sone do na.."

"Daya.."

Daya instantly got up with a jerk…looked at Adi for a minute then asked in tension "Abhi thik to hey na tm yeaha.."

"wo thik hey mein tumhare liye aya tha…"

"mere liye?"

"ha aj tmhara operation hey na.."

"ha wo 8baje jaunga.."

"mein tumhare saath jaunga.."

"per tum.."

"chup..koi bahes nahi…jao fresh ho jao.."

Daya smiled sadly and went to washroom.. Adi went to kitchen prepared coffee and sandwich… and a glass of milk for Daya.. he set all on table

Daya came out and said "mujhe yeah sab.."

"chup chap dudh piyo aur sandwich khao.."

"bhook nahi hey yaar.."

"meine pucha?"

Daya smiled "tum bilkul Abhi ki tarah daant rahe ho…"

He took up a sandwich but lost in his thought.

"**daya nasta kerle yaar…dey file mey complete karat hu..tu kale…"**

" **ache book nahi to ek glass dudh pile pleas more liye.."**

"**tumse mine pooch kya? Maine kaha yeah peen hey to peena hey bas"**

Adi looked at Daya with teary eyes. " Daya.."

" boss wo.." he stopped.. look down and started eating without any more words..

Adi also concentrated on his coffee…

Then they went for dr. gupta… dr. gupta once again stated all pros and cons.. Daya signed the bond …doctor performed the last moment test…then led him to operation room..daya took out his wallet.. looked at a picture of duo inside… "Abhi…I'm sorry per please mera saath dena.."

And handed over his things to hospital staff with " kya yah photo leke ander.."

" no sir we are sorry."

" ok"

Adi kept a hand over his shoulder.. "mein bahar hu…kuch nahi hoga tumhe ok.."

"hmm…"

Daya went in the OT… Aditya sat on the bench

"**Adi yeah janab jab bhi hospital mey rehte hey na mujhe chain nahi milta ajeeb sa bechaini lagti hey..wo operation theter ki ander hota hey na dharken itni tej daurta hey ki pucho mat"**

He decided to ring Abhijeet…

Inside Daya was wearing the gown

"**yaar pata nahi ek saal bhi aise jayega yeah nahi jab mey tujhe iss hospital ki kapro mey na dekhu.."**

In Abhijeet's place..

Abhijeet was feeling very restless.. ACP sir and Tarika came in… he was sweating.. Tarika worriedly asked " Abhijeet tum thik ho?"

The nurse present said "inka bp kafi high hey aur injection aur dawai se kaam nahi ho raha hey meine senior doctor ko bulaya wo ate hi honge.."

ACP asked " dr. Aditya kaha hey?"

" wo aj chutti pey hey.."

ACP frowned.. Tarika took a deep breath and asked Abhijeet "tum itni bechain kiu ho rahe h..kuch taklef ho rahi hey?"

" tum nahi samjhogi.."

ACP came and patted his head " beta kya baat hey"

" sir wo Daya wo thik nahi hey sir kuch galat hone wala hey uske saath sir wo…kal aya tha..mujse mila nahi wo sir mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hey…"

But before ACP can answer the senior doctor and dr. Sharma entered and after some check up give an injection and Abhijeet drifted in sleep..

" dekhiye aise to inhe sedative dena thik nahi per yeah bahut bechain lag rahe they..koi emotional masla hey to please solve it"

The doctors left..

ACP asked " yeah Daya ka kaal ane ka chaqqar kya hey.."

Tarika looked down " pata nahi sir.. Daya ne to kaha ki wo mission pey gaya hey per Abhijeet ko aisa laga jaisa kal Daya yeaha tha..sayed usne sapne mey…"

ACP nodded and decided to call Bangalore ACP to know about Daya h was also worried about Daya… he knew if Abhijeet can feel something wrong with Daya then may be its true…

Just then Tarika's phone rang.. it was Adi.. Tarika went out..

ACP looked at her way then made the call...

**A/n: **guys please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed..**, **

**Jyoti **thrill kaise lau?idea pls

**Siya01, gd bhaiya, sweetpari, angel, cracresta, dayadiva, guest, priya, rukmani, guest, **thank you to all

**Story:**

ACP after listening to the call was shocked…he disconnected the call and murmured…

"Daya ne Aditya se jhut bola..per kiu?"

He thought for a moment... "pehle transfer fir yeah jhut..Aditya aur Tarika ka behavior…Abhijeet ki bechaini..kahi dayaa kuch chupa to nahi raha hey…Aditya aur Tarika ko sayed pata hy…per kya…"

He decided to speak to Tarika and came out...he heard Tarika speaking on the phone

"operation ki bad sayd wo Abhijeet se baat kerna cahega..baat karwa dena."

"arey wo mission mey jake bhi signal deta hey Abhijeet ko pata nahi kaise kya per wo log contact kerte hey wohi bol ne ko kehna….dono ko hi chain mil jayega.."

ACP sir thought "mission pey signal…opration…kya hua Daya ko?"

Tarika continued "OT se doctor nikalte hi mujhe infrm kerna….rakhti hu"

She turned found ACP sir lost in thought. She tensely called "sir.."

ACP looked at her "Tarika Daya ko kya hua?"

"sir kuch nahi use kya hoga…sir wo mujhe kahi jana hey" she nearly rushed out of the hospital… ACP shook his head and took out his phone dialed a number

"ha Salunkhe…tujse jarri baat kerni hey….hospital asakta hey?"

"ha Abhijeet thik hey per sayed kuch aur garbar hey"

He described the total matter…and both decded to go to Tarika…to know the details..

They reached bureau but got the information that Tarika is at her home so they moved to her place…

They reached her place and ACP directly asked "Tarika sach batao kya chupa rahi ho tum aur Aditya Daya ke bareme?"

Tarika hanged down her head… Salunkhe asked in a soft tone "beta bolo kya baat hey.."

Tarika didn't answer..her phone rang..it was Aditya again..Tarika looked at both…then picked up the phone "ha Aditya bolo.."

"operation ho gaya.."

Tarika took a deep breath "kaisa hey woh.."

"abhie to behosh hey..doctor keh rahe they bahut blood loss hua…bp bahut low hey."

Tarika looked helpless… ACP sir forwarded his hand and demanded the phone..Tarika closed her eyes and gave the phone.. ACP sir turned it onto speaker mode..

Aditya was continuing… "doctor kahe rahe thy kafi weak bhi hey…pichle dino thik se khaya piya nahi…aur yeah to hona hi tha…Tarika.."

ACP sir said "Aditya Daya ko kya hua?"

"ACP saab aap…"

"ha mein…aab bolo"

"wo sir..wo…."

"Aditya tum haklate nahi ho yeah pata hey…to puri baat bol do"

"sir aaplog kaha hey?mujhe apse milna hey,…fir hi bata paunga.."

Tarika interrupted "Aditya.."

ACP sir asked him to come to Tarika's house..

Near about half an hour Aditya came to her house… he started "sir Daya filhal thik hey"

Dr. Salunkhe asked "per hua kya tha?"

"uski .." he paused look at Tarika… then said in one breath "kidney operation hua hey..usne kidney donate kiya.."

ACP and Salunkhe together "kya?kise?"

Aditya got up from sofa turned away with "jo donor hume Abhijeet ke liya mila uski bête ko…"

He explained about the deal and all.. ACP asked in angry and hurt tone "aur tum dono uski saath dete rahe..roke nahi?"

Tarika answered instantly "sir humne koshish.."

Aditya cut her instantly "sir hum ne use samjhaya per sayed humne koshish nahi kiya use rokne ki…Tarika apne pyar ki agey aur mey apni dosti ki agey niswarth nahi ho paye…aur isiliye sayed rok bhi nap aye..per saath dete rahe.."

ACP shook his head in disappointment… he held his head in his hand…dr. Salunkhe asked "hum mese kisi ko batana jaruri bhi nahi samjhe tum dono..tarika tum…tum to janti ho na ki yeah baat Abhijeet ko pata chalega to kya hoga.."

Tarika was crying silently.. Aditya smiled sadly "sir wohi uski purani tarqeeb..khudkhashi ki dhamki dey diya Abhijeet ki ladle ney.."

Dr. Salunkhe was about to ask for more… but Aditya's phone rang it was from dr. gupta that Daya was conscious now..

Aditya got p with "sir mey nikalta hu."

ACP sir got up "chalo..mujhe bhi milna hey usse.."

"sir wo.."

"kuch react nahi kerega fiqar mat karo..Tarika filhal yeah baat Abhijeet se chupi hi rehne do..baad mey dekhte hey.."

Dr. Salunkhe also left with them…

In the hospital Aditya entered "Daya kaise ho?"

"thi..thik hu..wo Pratik ka beta thik to hey na?

Adi nodded with "ha abhie observation mey hey..doctor keh rahe hey ki aab tak sab thik jaraha hey"

"Adi…Abhi se….ek baar…wo ekbar baat ho sakti hey?"

"wo bad mey hoga aab dekho to kaun milne aya hey.."

ACP sir and dr. Salunkhe entered.. Daya saw ACP sir and his eyes filled with tears he tried to get up.. ACP sir restricted him by keeping a hand over his shoulder… "lete raho.." he also has tears in his eyes..

"sir aap naaraj to nahi hey mujse.."

ACP sir nodded as no and spread his hand over Daya's head..dr. Salunkhe said "bacha aise faisla lene se pehle ekbar apne uss bhai ki bareme to sochte kya wo iss sach ki saath jee payega?"

"nahi sir use kabhie pata nahi chlna cahiye kabhie nahi…mey to aap sabse bhi chupana cahta tha..aap sab ko pata kase chala?"

Salunkhe explained the matter Daya asked "Abhi pata nahi kaise samjh jata hey har bar mere takleef..wo bahut bechain hoga na?sir uske pass uska Daya kabhie nahi lautega…"

ACP sir in shock "Daya.."

Daya closed his eyes.. "ha sir uski Daya kabhie iss mission se bapas uske pass nahi lautega.."

Adi came forward with "pagal ho gaye ho tum?hum yeah jake use keh denge aur wo khushi se yeah accept ker lega?"

Daya stayed silent with his closed eyes. Dr. Salunkhe kept a hand over his shoulder…. "Aditya tum ek doctor ho abhie uspe itna chillana.."

"dr. saab mein medicine ki doctor hu pr iskiliye na ek pagal ki doctor cahiye…iska dimag.."

Daya opened his eyes and in a naughty tone "waise Aditya tumhe to mein pichle 10-12 saal se pagal lagta hu…abhie tak dhund nahi paye mere liye koi dimaag ka doctor?"

ACP sir pat his own head and dr. Salunkhe smiled.. Aditya irritated said "nahi koi aam doctor iilaj nahi ker payega tumhara..abhie keh rahe they Abhi se bat kerni hey abhie kehte ho kabhie nahi lautunga..khel hey kya..ki jab dekho bhai ka haq dey diya jab dil hua chin liya?"

Daya smiled "mujse kiu puchte ho uss uperwale se pucho jisne yeah plan banaya..mey yeah na kerta to tum mese koi koi bhi umid dikha sakte they uski jindegi ka?to mey kya kerta dekhta rehta ki mey firse akela ho raha hu.."

**Dil na-umeed tho nahi..**

**Naakam hi to hain…**

All were silent…again the environment turned soggy.. Daya again closed his eyes to control the tears making its way from his eyes.. ACP sir was silently patting his head.. Aditya and dr. Salunkhe went out to speak to doctors…

Here in Abhijeet's side

Abhijeet was lying awake on his bed.. Freddy was continuously speaking to him about a recent case and things..but he was absent minded. Tarika entered…and Freddy left.

Tarika sat beside Abhijeet "kaise ho?'

"thik hu."

"kal wo operation ka formalities pura ho jayegi,…aur 5din bad opration hoga.."

"hmm"

"tum khush nahi ho.."

"hmm..hu.."

"Abhijeet Daya thik hi hoga tum bekar mein pareshan ho rahe ho….sayed tumhari ander ki fiqar khayal banke.."

"Tarika.. tumhe pata hey ACP sir mujse puchte hey ki Abhijeet tumhe humesha pata kaisechal jata hey Daya ki haal k bareme..Daya ka bhi sawal hey ki boss jab bhi mujhe tumhari jarurat hoti hey tmhe pata kaise chalta hey…tumhe pata hey yeah iu hota hey..kiuki uski dil ki bechain mujhe chu jati hey..uski preshani mujse hoker hi jata hey.."

Tarika was silent….

Abhijeet also remained silent…

Both the souls unaware of each others thought was drifted in thoughts

"**Daya tu kya chupa raha hey yaar..kiu lag raha hey ki tu thik nahi…wo bechaini nahi hey aab per lag raha hey jaise tu khudse aur mujse durr vag raha hey"**

"**boss tum mujhe miss ker rahe ho na pata hey per yaar please apna khayal rakhna mat chorna…aab tumhe naye sire se jeena hey.."**

"**yaar aisa kiu lag raha hey ki ma ki baad aab bhai bhi khone wala hu"**

** "maaji meine apna wada nibha diya na maaji per mujse to mera bhai mera sab durr ho gaya…aj dil ker raha hey ki aap ajaye.."**

"**nahi tujhe kuch nahi hoga..tujhe thik rehna hoga mere liye…aur mmujhe bhi thik hona hey tere liye…per tu hey kaha…ager mission mey hey to kya mera who mehsus kerna galat tha.."**

** "nahi mein yeah kya soch raha hu..Abhi se durr hi sahi per uski saath nibhana hey..are usne to neend mey bhi apne Daya ko pehchan liya..use koi kitna bhi kahe use bhi pata hey yeah ahsas galat nahi arey boss tum kabhi apne iss bhai ki bareme galat ho sakte ho? Bahut dil ker raha hey tmhare muh se apna naam sunneko.."**

"**nahi wo ahsas sahi tha Daya aya tha…per mila nahi kiu…Aditya Tarika bhi muse jhut bol rahe hey..doctor ki najar se stress free rakhne ka tarika yeahi hy per dil ko kya koi dawai koi technique samjha paya..m3ein to apne sahajade se Abhi sunne ko taras raha hu.."**

** "Abhi I miss you yaar..tum jaldise thik ho jao yeah tumhara Daya dur hi sahi per tumse humesha jura rehega.."**

"**Daya I miss you yaar"**

Both of them looked out..at the setting sun..one can see the new beginning of his brother's life the other felt frightened inside his heart..an unknown fear….

**A/n: **guys pls review...


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

Thank you **Angel, gd bhaiya, duo angel, khushi, cracresta, priya, sweetpari, guest, guest, rukmani, **..for your reviews…

Reviews are very less…may be im nt that good…no problem I will wrap up this soon

**Story:**

Here dr. gupta said to Aditya and Dr. Salunkhe that "dekhiye Mr. Daya ko irrerugeler heart beats ki problem ho rahi hey…yeah agey chlke khatarnaq ho sakta hey…to hum unh do din aur under observation rakhenge…uske bad bhi kuch din hospital mey hi rehna hoga jabki wo hosh mey ate hi puchne lage kab gher jayenge…"

Aditya assured him and then went to Daya.. "Daya aab mein chalta hu aur abhie tumhe kuch din hospital mey hi rehne hey..samjhe?"

"per char din bad Abhi ka operation.."

"to?"

"mein uss din wohi rahunga.."

"nahi.."

"Aditya mein bond sign kerke chutti le lunga"

Aditya was about to argue ACP stopped him with "char din baad dekha jayega..abhie tum aaram karo..hum ate rehenge.."

Adi said "mey kal ayunga aab so jao.."

"nahi Adi tumm mat ana roj roj Abhi ko shaq ho jayega…mey to thik hi hu..aur sir aap sab bhi duty se compromise mat kerna..aur team ko please kuch mat batana..warna Abhijeet sir ke sawalo ke agey sab ki juban chal jayegi.."

ACP smiled.. patted his cheeks and left.. Adi directly went to jail to meet Pratik.. after picking up his wife as the evidence of his son's operation… he completed all the formalities and now what they have to do is just to wait for four days to pass…

Days started passing… next day evening Daya's doctor asked him to try to get down from bed…and walk a few steps…he tried and did…Adi came spoke with doctor "Mr. Daya aj chale to per progress satisfactory nahi hey unke reactions se lag raha tha jaise pain ho raha ho pr unhone saaf inkar ker diya.." Adi understood the reason behind and went to meet Daya

He found Daya lying on his bed with closed eyes

Daya in his room thinking "Abhi doctor ko meine dhoka dey diya, Adi ACP sir sab koo de sakta hu…uss din tumhare pass jo rehna hey mujhe..per aj ager tum hote to jhat se paker lete kitna dard hua..rona araha tha yaar…nind bhi nahi ati iss dard ke bajase..painkiller mangu to doctor ko pata chal jayega aur chutti nahi denge mujhe…tu ajana yaar tu kitni achese sulata hey mujhe.."

Adi came forward and put a hand over his head.. "Abhijeet ko yaad ker rahe ho?"

"hmm…mein hospital my raat gujaru aur boss aas pass na rahe aisa hua hi nahi.."

**Aes to badha dukh na koi pyaar na vichde…**

**Kisi dda yaar na vichde..**

"bahut dard ho raha hey"

"nahi.."

"Daya Abhijeet ki tarah to nahi per mein bhi pichle 14 saalon se tumhe achese janta hu…"

"Adi promise karo Abhijeet ki operation ke din tum mujhe le jaoge…please…"

Adi thought for a while then agreed with "ek shart pey.."

"mein tumhari har baat manunga.."

"thik hey release hone ke bad tum mere gher mey mere saath rahoge jab tak pura fit nahi ho jate ho"

"pr Aditya ager Abhijeet ko kisi tarah."

"kaise?"

"wo to ata jata hey na tumhare gher.."

"per Daya tum akele kaha?"

"acha ek hafta rehlunga fir mere dost hey Dhruv uske farmhouse hey pune mey wohi rehunga jab tak koi job aur kiraye ka ,makaan.."

"Daya.."

"Adi kerna to hoga hi na,…aab to apni sare kharch bhi khud kerna hoga..koi shopping nahi kerwaga..koi khaana khilane leke nahi le jayega..aab to sach mey sentimental fool se matured tough banna parega…kaun jhelega mere nakhre.."

Tears flowed from his eyes Adi wiped the tears and said "tumhe to halka sa bukhar lag raha hey..yeah symptoms… thik nahi hey.."

"Adi please yeah doctori kerna band karo.."

Adi nodded "acha my abhie aya.."

"dr. gupta ko report krne..?" asked Daya clutching his wrist..Adi smiled "nahi nurse ko lane taki tumhara temperature wo check ker sake.."

"ek hi baat hui..baad mey kerna..baitho na.."

"per Daya.."

"please"

"yeah kaisa bachpana hey?"

"ha tm kiu mre bachpana jheloge.." with rthat he lft his hand.. Adi sighed and sat down with "yeah baat baat pey muh maat fulao yaar…mey Abhijeet ki tarah ,mana nahi sakta.."

"pata hey..mere Abhi jaisa koi nahi ker sakta.."

Ai smiled at the kiddiish style he spoke and lovingly said "fir kiu jarahe ho usse dur? Rah paoge? ha? Wo rahe payega?"

**Duniya vichde nahi parwa..didaar na vichde..**

**Kisi da yaar na vichde**

"per wo samajh jayega..khud ko kasoorwar thaeraega…wo jeena chor dega Adi..mein use humsha khush.."

"wo kya aab je payega khush reh payega?tab to sayed tumhare hi khushi ki soch ke wo jee ley per aab?"

"Tarika hey na duty ki baad Tarika use itni pyar degi wo sab bhul.."his voice diminished because he knew this can never happen.. but he again continud "ACP sir se kahunga jaldi se uski shaadi kerwa dey fir..uski family..fir bach…tab to jarur vul jayega.."

"kal tumhe koi mil jaye to tum bhul jaoge?"

"nahi kabhie nahi.."

"fir?'

Daya was silent…Adi continued "Tarika to kya sab ki number uski jindegi mey tumhare baad ata hey…yeah kya baat hui shadi hogayi bache hogaye to kya log apne ma-baap-bhai –behen ko bhul jaye?yeah fir khun ka rishta nahi hey isiliye tumhe yeah shaq hey ki..wo tumhe vul jayega swarthy ban jayega.."

"Aditya.." Daya shoutd harshly..

"dard hua na.." he noticed Daya's tearfull eyes and continued

yeahi dard tab hoga Abhijeet ko jab wo yeah janega ki uske bhai ne qurbani to de di per khud durr chala gaya uski raste se taki taki wo ghr basake jee le jindegi aur yeah bhi soch liya ki aise mey uske liye uss bhai ko bhul jana koi bari baat nahi.."

Adi looked directly in Daya's eyes and continued

"jisne ek bar nahi do bar usse jindegi se milaya..jiski her nakhre har bachpana wo apne umar se bara banke jhelta aya hey…uss bhai ko itna haq diya jitna usne sayed hi kisiko diya tumne Abhijeet ko nahi dekha pehle per meine dekha..tum usse jitna larte ho aur wo jitna tumhari har baat ko sarakho pey liye chalta hey usne kisi ki nahi ki…uski gusse ki age mausi ma matlab uski ma bhi chup ho jati thi unki bhi nahi chalti thi per tum cahe jitna gussa dilane wala kaam karo bad mey wohi manata hey tumhe.."

**Gham awan te naheen parwaah..ghaam gaar na vichde**

**Kisi da yaar na vichde**

He stopped then sighed "pata nahi kitno ke liye missal hey tum dono ki dosti…aab sab hasenge iss rishte per tum to bhaag rahe ho..apne wada nibha ke…per wo..Daya wada tumhara yeah tha kit um uska saath nibhaoge qurbani dekar durr chale jana nahi tha tumhara wada.."

He stopped completely.. Daya was still now crying silently..now he bursted out.. "Adi mein nahi ker paunga uska saamna please tum tum please…mujse nahi hoga..nahi hoga…Abhi ki guilt Abhi ko bahut takleef hogi…usse durr durr rehna he woh..ahhhh..Abhiii..ahhh"

"Daya..Daya dard ho raha hey…ha..ruko abhie ata hu…shant ho jao…"

Adi rushed out called a nurse told her to infrm the doctor and himself nmoved in…Daya was restless on the bed… he hold him tightly with "shant ho jao please…dekho stitches pey pressure par raha hey na .please.."

Doctor came in gave him an he went unconsiouss. "bp achanaq itna barr gaya isiliyedard bhi bar gaya..redness aur swelling bhi hey incision area ke ass pass…aap chinta mat kijiye we will take care off..per itna mental pressure thik nahi so aap khud ek doctor hey..be careful…"

Aditya nodded, looked at Daya's face and moved out…

He was driving back to his hospital.. "mein itna kuch bol gaya thik kiya?pata nahi…sayed Daya agey mujhe bhi avoid kare…bas k bar yeah operation ho jaye Abhijeet ko mey sab bata hi dunga…warna kahi bahut der na ho jaye aur yeah duriya dono ko hi na kha jaye…"

he reached the hospital and went towards Abhijeet's room..he heard.

Tarika saying "Abhijeet tum khush nahi ho…"

"ha hu..na hone ki kya baat hey.."

"bas aur char din..fir operation…aur 4-6 hafte bad tum ek dam fit pehle ki tarah…tum itne mayus kiu ho?"

"Tarika please mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hey…."

"per Abhijeet tum bina bajah itne pareshan ho rahe ho…dekhna sab.."

Aditya knocked and entered…looked at the charts and reports prepared by nurse…silently completed his work and turned to Tarika "operation ke liye baki sab normal hey…tum log baatein karo mey chalta hu.."

Both Tarika and Abhijeet noticed his tensed face and reddish eyes… Tarika became tensed about Daya abhijet also felt something wrong so called "Adi.."

"ha.."

"chutti leke to log fresh hote hey tum to kalse kuch jyada hi pareshan lag rahe ho.."

"ha…mere ek dost ka tabiyet thik nahi hey…"

Abhijet nodded with "kya hua.."

"kuch khas nahi…mein chalta hu"

He came out…Tarika said "mey abhie ayi.." and followed Aditya… Abhijeet smiled sadly…

"**boss tum na itna puchtach mat kiya karo…sab najre churake vag hi jayenge…"**

"tu bhi chala gaya yaar..aise ruth gaya…kuch nahi puchnga tujse tu aja…teri muskurahat ko bahut miss kerta hu yaar…tere wo tang kerna..

"**boss kya wo file mujdse jyada pyara hey? Wo choro aur mujse baat karo na.."**

"tere wo jhagerna…

"**boss tum kya magie ki alawa kuch bana nahi sakte mein fed up ho gaya isse…kuch acha banao na aj.."**

"tu ajana yaar…please…mujhe pata hey tu thik nahi hey…per mey itni bebas hu tere pass bhi nahi asakta..tujhe sayed meri jarurat bhi ho to nahi aapaunga…mujhe bahut jald thik hona hey fir tere pass ana hey…"

**Tu roothe toh jaise..**

**meri qismat rooth jaye**

**durr na ja yu aankh churake..**

four days passed like this…Daya was having persistent pain…low fever…and continuous problems in moving but he was still on that jiid of going for Abhijeet's operation…Aditya tried to make him understand…ACP Salunkhe also tired but all in vain…

Abhijeet was also missing his Daya very much but this was giving him strength to recover soon…

**A/n: ** guys pls review


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:**

..Thanks to all those who reviewed…I don't have time to thank all of u individually as the chap is crawling in my brain..

**Story:**

The day of Abhijeet's operation arrived. Dead body of Pratik reached the hospital and Adi asked "Abhijeet ready ho?"

"ha…bas ekbar ek phone kerna hey"

"Phone kise?"

"Apna phone to do.."

Adi handed him the phone…Abhijeet closed his eyes he just hoped against hope that once **he **received his phone…he dialed the number…its ringing…

Daya was at dr. Salunkhe's car coming to hospital…dr. gupta was strictly against this but Daya signed the bond and promised to come for regular follow ups…his phone started ringing.. He took it out from his pocket of track pant... "Abhi…"

Dr Salunkhe looked at him... he said "Abhi ka phone…"

"to receive karo.."

"uske liye to mey mission pey hu..yeah phone kaise..Nahi.."

….he waited for the call to get disconnected then he turned the phone to silent mode..

Abhijeet sighed gave back the phone with "chalo.."

He was shifted to the OT…the door get closed and just then Dr. Salunkhe and Daya reached there…

All the team members looked at Daya… Rajat asked "sir aap?"

"ha …wo…mein…"

"sir aap thik hey"

"ha bilkul.."

"per aap lag nahi rahe hey"

ACP and Salunkhe exchanged glances…Tasha and Purvi was standing with Tarika. They also exchanged glances….

Freddy also said "ha sir aap bahut weak lag rahe hey….aap ki tabiyet.."

"kaha na thik hu mein.."

Freddy was about to say something Vivek stopped him they all waited for doctor to come out…

Hours passed

By the passing time Daya was feeling high pain in his abdomen he was not allowed to sit for that long..he was having infection at the incision area…he was getting restless.. but all were tensed about Abhijeet no one noticed him but Tarika came near him asked in a low voice "dard ho raha hey Daya?"

"arey nahi Tarika mey ek dam thik hu…wo bus thora tension…"

Just then Adi and dr. Sharma came out….

Dr. Sharma declared "filhal to operation successful raha hey…filhal under observation rakhna hoga…4-5 din ke bad hum unhe fit declare ker sakte hey ager sab thik raha to.."

After some other advices and all he was about to leave when Adi asked "waise dr. Sharma kya hum Abhijeet ki team ko usse mil ne dey sakte hey?"

"ok dr. Aditya per jyada der nahi bas ek bar dekh ley wo sab.."

"ok.." dr. Sharma left.. Adi asked ACP sir by eyes who nodded with "Daya jao tum mil lo Abhijeet se.."

Daya asked "aap sab.."

"tum jao.."

Adi entered with Daya… Daya sat beside Abhijeet's bed "Abhi…" he was feeling high pain … but his face showed a peace…Daya stared at Abhijeet's face for long…then turned to Adi… "Abhi thik ho jayega na?"

Adi nodded and kept a hand over his shoulder "Daya yeah kya tumhe to kaafi bukhar hey…tumhe dr. gupta ne release kaise kiya?tum gher chalo…abhie foren utho…" Daya didn't deny he was feeling too exhausted so got up and moved with Adi after glancing once more towards Abhijeet.

Outside Rajat asked to ACP "sir Daya sir ko kya hua hey?"

"kuch bhi to nahi Rajat.."

Freddy started "nahi sir wo thik se chal nahi parahe they nahi chup se baith pa rahe they…kuch to hey sir.."

ACP and Salunkhe just looked helpless.. Tarika looked down Tasha asked "Tarika tumhe sab pata hey na?"

But she didn't have to answer as Adi came out with Daya… "sir mein Daya ko gher le ja raha hu…yeaha dr. Sharma hey…Tarika koi bhi prob hua to phone ker lena…"

Daya was standing there with down head and just followed Adi…

Freddy asked "sir abhie bhi aap yeahi kehenge ki kuch nahi hua Daya sir ko"

ACP sir just sighed. Dr. Salunkhe said "nahi Freddy baat to bari hey per Abhijeet ko pata na chale to behter hey.."

Rajat tensely asked "sir baat kya hey"

Vineet added "kya sachmey koi mission tha?"

Purvi asked "transfer bhi isise reated kuch to nahi.."

Vivek and Tasha also turned to ACP and Salunkhe questiongly..

Salunkhe said "yeh jo kidney Pratik ka Abhijeet ko mila wo aise hi nahi milta..usne ek deal kiya tha…"

Vineet asked "deal?"

"ha..uski bête ko kidney ki jarurat thi….." and he explained the whole matter…

Freddy said "itna sab ho gaya aap sab Abhijeet sir se chupate rahe? Per jab unhe pata chalega tab?"

Vivek said "aur Daya sir ne itni bara faisla aise le liya…kuch waqt to dete sayed koi aur rasta..sir aap log to unhe samjha sakte they na.."

Rajat turned to his sister "Tarika tum janti ho iske bad kya hoga….tum rok sakti thi na unhe…atleast hum sab se share to ker sakti thi na.."

Purvi stopped him "sir please..abhie wo pareshan.."

"abhie tak ki pareshani to doctor thik ker denge per fir jab bad mey Abhijeet sir ko pata chalega pata nahi wo kaise react kerenge… (he turned to ACP) sir hum kitne din chupa payenge yeah sab unse.."

"at least jitney din na wo puri tarah se thik na ho jaye fir sab waqt ke haath, sayed mein pehle jan ta to rokne ki koshish kerta per Aditya aur Tarika ne mujse aur Salunkhe se bhi sab chupaya…Daya ne sucide ki dhamki dey rakhi thi…"

Team tensed…now they have another tension….but time doesn't stop for any one it passes..so does days…

Days passed…Abhijeet's body accepted the kidney..he is responding to the medicines quite well and is getting well soon..on the other side Daya's infection increased…beside fever and persistent pain he is having blood clot in the operated blood vessels dr. gupta feared of hemorrhage…

Abhijeet was totally quite about Daya..no queries from his side made the team more scared.. he only concentrated on his health as if he is challenging himself to get well soon…in between Freddy tried to speak about Daya he only replied "Freddy jhuti kahani sunane se behtar hey tum uski bareme baat hi mat karo…"

His eyes told Freddy that he is tensed for Daya but he is not sharing this to any one…

Around on week passed now Abhijeet with the advice of doctor can walk across his room…today dr. Sharma permitted him to go for a walk in the verandah and if feel better then hospital lawn…

Tarika accompanied him and in the verandah he said "Tarika, Adi ke cabin mey chalte hey..suprise ho jaega uske liye.."

Tarika agreed and both went to Aditya's cabin… Tarika asked to a nurse "dr. Aditya ke pass koi patient hey?"

"no maam wo bahut tensed hey aur hume kaha hey ki unhe disturb na kare.."

The nurse went away..Tarika looked at Abhijeet who said "chalo dekhte hey."

They moved forward and Abhijeet without knocking opened the cabin door… Adi was standing facing his back towards door. He was on phone.. Abhijeet entered he was about to call Aditya when he heard "per dr. infection to thik ho jana cahiye tha na itne dino mey…uska to bukhar hi kaam nahi ho raha hey… (after a pause as he listened something from other side) per Daya ne apne marji se yeah faisla liya tha fir depression kiu?"

Tarika just closed her eyes tightly and Abhijeet stood there glued looking at Adi without even blinking.. Adi continues "ok mein sham ko use leker ata hu…"

He disconnected the call and said to himself "Tarika se baat kerni hogi.."

He turned and found Abhijeet and Tarika standing there, fear was clearly visible on Tarika's face while shock-disbelief-anger and something strange were in Abhijeet's eyes…

Adi just looked down… Abhijeet came in with strong steps… "Daya ko kya hua?"

"wo Abhijeet wo…bukhar…bas bukhar..(his voice diminished) tum chinta kiu"

"bukhar to infection se aya aur infection?"

"in….fec….tion?"

"Aditya I need an answer…"

"uska operation hua hey" Aditya completed the sentence and immediately moved aside hiding his eyes from Abhijeet.

Abhijeet asked "kis cheez ka operation?"

Aditya was silent Tarika just uttered "Abhijeet wo tum please pareshan mat.."

"shut up Tarika.." that harsh voice shivered Tarika to her core… just then ACP sir came in with "Aditya dr. gupta ka call…" he was followed by dr. salunkhe and both shut their moth immediately noticing Abhijeet standing in his angry avatar…

He looked at both his senior and in utter disbelief "aap dono ko bhi pata tha…sir aap ne bhi mujse chupayi…"

ACP sir said in a low tone "wo Daya ne hi.."

"usne mana kiya aur aap sab man gaye… (took a deep breath) aab to bata dijiye kya hua use….kaisa hey wo aur kaha hey?" his eyes although angry his tone was pleading…

ACP sir Aditya and dr. Salunkhe exchanged glances then ACP said "baitho…"

"sir.."

"baitho.."

Abhijeet obeyed ACP came rwrd sat in front of him grabbed his hand with "aaram se suno.."

"sir.." a fearful tone…

"yeah o Pratik tha usne kidney donate ki liye k shart rakhi thi.."

"shart?"

Dr. Salunkhe continued "ha usne kuch kimaat mangi thi…kuch bara kimaat.."

"sir please clear kijiye.."

Adi said in one breath "Pratik ka bête ko bhi kidney ki problem thi aur transplant ki jarurat thi..usne deal kiya ki ager uske bête ko kidney mil jaye to wo donate kern eke liye tayiar hoga..aur Daya ne,,"

He stopped… Abhijeet looked at all the faces with tension "Daya ne."

Tarika whispered "apni….. kidney donate… kiya Pratik ke bête ko…"

Abhijeet instantly stood up with "kya? Tarika kya kaha tumne?"

ACP stood up and hold him by his shoulders "ha.."

Abhijeet sat down with a great sigh "usne itna bara faisla…"

Adi sat on the chair which ACP left "mausi ma se kiya hua vada nibhane ke liye"

"mase kiya vada?"

"ha ager uske bas mey ho to kuch bhi ker gujrega tumhe safe …yeahi vada tha uska mausi ma ke akhri waqt pey"

Abhijeet closed his eyes with "tum jante they wo yeah sab krne wala hey"

"ha…mein aur Tarika pehle se hi jnte they.." Abhijeet opened his eyes.. Adi continued "ACP saab aur dr. Salunkhe ko operation ke din malum hua aur tumhare team ko tmhare operation ke din.."

"to wo mission isiliye kaha tha tumne?"

"ha jisdin meine chutti li thi uss din operation hua tha uska…mein usike saath tha..tumhare opraton ke din wo aya tha..aur uss din bhi jis din tumne mehsus kiya.."

ACP and Salunkhe exchanged glances they were not expecting such cool behavior from Abhijeet they were tensed.. Tarika was standing with help of wall still down head..

Abhijeet asked in a sarcastic tone "aur tum mse kisiko yeah nahi laga ki mujhe bhi bata diya jaye? Mera bhi kuch haq hey apne bhai ke bareme janne ka…"

Adi looked at him "Abhijeet mey batana cahta tha per Daya n apni gun nikelke dhamki di thi ager tmhe pata chalega to wo khud ko maar dega…"

"wo chabbis ghante aap pe najar rakhta tha dr. Aditya?"

Everybody looked at Abhijeet.. he continued "kiu? Wo transfer leke chala gaya fir bhi nahi laga ki ek baar bata do ki mein use rok saku.."

Tarika said n low voice "hum darr gaye they ki kahi use rokne ki bad tum.."

"ki mera saans bhi na ruk jay hey na?"

Tarika remained slnt.. "to meri saanse chal ahi hey kaafi hey na tumhare liye?"

Everybody was silent.. "aab kaha hy hey Daya?"

Adi replied "mere gher.."

"mera discharge paper ready kern mey kitna waqt lagega?"

ACP sir interrupted "Abhijeet tum abhie bhi.."

"aur na kabhie puri tarah thik hunga…naafraat ho rahi hey mujhe iss transplant iss sabse..to ager aur nuksaan nahi cahte hey aaplog to please…dr. Aditya yeah aapka kaam hey ki aap mujhe abhie discharge kerenge.."

He left for his room to change in normal clothes…

Adi looked at ACP with "sir aab…"

"discharge kerdo…"

"pr sir.."

"aur koi rasta nahi Aditya.."

Dr. Salunkhe went towards Tarika.. "wo gusse mey hey Tarika tumhe pata hey wo gusse mey kya kehta hey wo khud nahi janta.."

"sir mey iske liye ready thi…per fir bhi…sir pata nahi wo Daya se kaise react kerega.."

All have this same fear…Aditya got busy in making the formalities..

**A/n: **guys please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:**

**Guest, rukmani, angel,khushi, guest, duo angel, sweetpari, cracresta, gd bhaiya, guest, nitu, r and r, priya, guest, di, guest **thanks

**Story:**

Aditya got busy in making the formalities… he convinced dr. Sharma on his responsibility and ACP Salunkhe Tarika Adi went to Abhijeet's room…dr. Sharma had already given him a long list of advices making his anger reach more on peak… he was sitting on the bed with rage on his face.. Tarika said "Abhijeet..."

He looked up directly at ACP with "discharge ho gaya?"

ACP sir nodded…Abhijeet got up immediately with "to chale?"

All went out.. Freddy was standing outside... "sir mein to apse milne araha tha…per yeah sab kya hey?"

"tumhe sab malum tha na?"

"kya sir?"

"Daya ke bareme?"

"Daya siiiir.."

"Freddy.." in a rude harsh voice..

"sir wo sab wo hum wo.."

"chor do koi baat sujhegi nahi.." in a calm but sarcastic voice… "sir chale?" he turned to ACP

They went to car… ACP and Salunkhe got in in ACP's car and started it… Abhijeet was left with no option other than accompanying Tarika and Adi.

In the whole journey Abhijeet was silent.. while Adi was blabbering the entire things doctor told about Daya..

They reached his home all got down.. Abhijeet looked at Adi and he brought out the key… passed it to Abhijeet.. Tarika looked at Adi who just shook his head as no…

Abhijeet opened the door… others followed him and entered. He again turned to Adi… he said "guestroom..wo.."

"direction pata hey.."

He went towards the guest room.. Adi was about to follow.. Tarika stopped him… ACP said "ha Aditya unn dono ko mil lene do.."

Inside the room.. Abhijeet entered, found Daya lying on the bed… sleeping… his quill was half on him half laying aside… his head was also not properly on pillow…

**Mil gaya woh-jo churake**

**meri ankhon se **

**nindiyaa le gaya tha…**

Abhijeet moved forward… sat beside him first shift his head on the pillow with murmuring as "ise to kafi bukhar hey.."

Then covered him carefully.. he looked at his face…it was pale his hairs not as silky as before.. he starts ruffling his hairs..

**Jagi dhadkan nayi**

**Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi**

Daya shifted a bit… then opened his eyes he was looking at the blurred image of Abhijeet confusingly…

**Dhoop mein jaltey hue tan ko **

**Chaya perh ki mil gayi**

**Roothe bache ki hansi jaise**

**Phuslane se phir khil gayi**

Abhijeet immediately stood up and turned around..

"Abbhhi..tum tum hona…"

**Kuch aisa hi ab mehsoos dil ko ho raha hai**

**Barson ki puraane zakhom pe marham laga sa hai**

that weak voice stopped Abhijeet's foot..

ACP and Adi was standing at the door… dr. Salunkhe and Tarika was at the hall. Tarika was pacing up and down while dr. Salunkhe was sitting with closed eyes ready for the feedback of any reaction to Daya from Abhijeet.…

Abhijeet still standing in same position "ha mein hi hu…tumhare ahsaan se jinda hu to koi bhut to nahi ho sakta na.."

"tum yeah sab.."

"ha pata chal gaya mujhe,…gun du…sucide kerna tha na tumhe.."

"Abhi tum.."

"mar gaya Abhi.. ha kya Abhi.." he said in a harsh rude tone while turning back found Daya sitting on the edge of bed he continued while approaching him "yeah Abhi to mere bhai ke liye tha na wo nahi raha to yeah Abhi bhi mat bulana.."

"Abhi..mein tumhe..kuch ho jata..mein…"

"ha vada kiya tha na apne maaji se…unka ahsan uterna tha na..aanath ko pyar jo diya tha unhone hey na…" he said chewing every word and stood just in front of Daya…looking straight in his eyes.. Daya got up… "Abhi meine maai se kaha tha mere rehte tumhe kuch kuch nahi hone dunga min..unhone mujge beta mana to mein ma ko diya hua vada kaise torr.."

"aur dosti ka vada tor sakte ho? Bhai se kiya vada tor sakte ho…hey na.."

"Abhi.."

"kaha na yeah Abhi marr gaya…"

"bosss pls.."

"kya pls? ha? Mujhe wo maaji yaad nahi..sab kehte rahe wo meri ma hey…thik hey..maan liya…khud ko nahi janta tha mein…senior inspector kya hota hey yeah bhi nahi pata tha.." his tone turned into a painful dreamy tone "rishte bagera kuch nahi pata tha per ha ek naya aur lauta rishta bana to tumse…dost bhai yeah sab kya hy kya pata pr sare rishte jurgaye tumse…vada kiya tha na hum dono ne…ek dusre se durr na jane ki…mere bhai se to meine vada liya tha ki wo khud ko kabhie chota sab hi nuksan nahi pahuchaeyga aur tumne.."

"Abhijeet mein.." the teary tone broke Abhijeet's heart but he just shook his head with "nahi Daya tumne apne ahsan chukaya hey..ma ne tumse apne bête ki salamati mangi thi, dono apne jagah sahi they…Aditya ne dosti aur doctori ki ethics ka socha…mujhe wo yaad nahi to kya uske liye to mein college life ka dost tha…Tarika ne bhi apne pyar ki socha..fir team ne bhi socha ki chalo ek senior ka operation to ho hi gaya use to hum rok nahi paye to baat ko yeahi dafna dete hey..ACP sir ne bhi kuch aisa hi soch liya hoga"

He sighed.. "sab apne jagah sahi they..sahi hey..mein hi galat tha jo…kisi ko bhi bhai bana liya…" he chewed with "mujh per bhi uss ka ahsan jo tha…"

"Abhijeet…"

"I'm sorry Daya…. Waise ek aur ahsan karoge mujh per?"

"Abhi please ek bar.."

"karoge?"

He just nodded in tears. "mere saath gher chalo.."

Adi entered with "per Abhijeet tum khud puri taraf fit nahi ho to mein.."

"doctor serf tab tak yeah sab keh sakta hey jab tak patient hospital mey ho…"

"Abhijeet mein serf doctor nahi tm dono ka dost.."

"Daya ka ho yeah nahi Daya ko malum per mere khayal se ek bar firse tumhe vul jana hi behtar hoga mere liye.."

Tarika who came up to the door said "Abhijeet hum ne serf yeah baat.."

"please Tarika…Daya yeah asan karoge?"

Daya nodded. ACP sir smiled he knew why Abhijeet is doing all this…

Abhijeet said "to saaman pack kerlo mein bahar hu…"

He went to door found ACP smiling lowered his gaze as he got that his boss got to read his mind.

His thought ran "kya karu sir uski haalat thik nahi hey Adi jitna bhi cahe uske pura care nahi ker payega doctor ho ker patient to sambhal lega per iske nakhre..iske chote bari jarurat…na yeah batayega na wo samajh payega…na mein ise iss haal mein apne ankhoo se dur rakh paunga…

per ha gussa to bahut hey…dard bhi..serf isspe nahi aap sab pey bhi…khas ke Tarika aur Adi pey… yeah to hey hi pagal..humesha dil se sochta hey per wo dono…itni swarthy kiu…"

he went out of the room.. Tarika started packing Daya's things… Adi followed Abhijeet "Abhijeet dekho tum baat ko samjho.."

"diet kya dena cahiye normal diet thik rahega?"

"ha?"

"tumhare iss **khass **patient ka diet ka puch raha hu."

He stressed khass resulting a smile creping on ACP's and salunkhe's lips.. Adi shook his head in disappointment "iska yeah tang khichne ki adat pata nahi yaaddash jane per isse kiu nai bhula…" then in a loud voice "ha spicy khana mat dena aur behtar samjho to khud bhi mat khana.."

"aur kuch?"

"dono hi regular follow up pey jana doctor ke pass"

"Uska medical details sun chukka hu gari mein"

Tarika came out with the bag.. Daya followed her he is walking with the help of walls… Abhijeet looked at th bag.. and passed a questiong glance to no one particular but to all. Adi answered "baki sab bangalore mey hi hey..janab bus itne cheese leker hi Mumbai bapas aye..aur resignation dene jane ki haalat.." he stopped with the fiery glance…

"resignation ki naubat nahi ati…" Adi lowered his head… he thought that the environment is getting lighter but no Abhijeet is Abhijeet..he can't forgive and forget so easily..

Abhijeet forwarded his hand for the bag Tarika hesitantly looked at others.. ACP said "Abhijeet dekho tumhare liye bhari saman.."

Abhijeet just snatched the bag.. with "thanks chalta hu.."

He turned to Daya with "aao.."

Dr. Salunkhe says "hum chor dey tumhe…"

"cab se chale jayenge.."

"per.."

"nahi sir aaplogo ne pehle hi bahut kuch ker liya hey mere liye" the word sir instead of doctor saab pinched dr. Salunkhe.. Adi forwarded his hand to Daya with "chalo.."

He supported him Abhijeet passed a glance to him but didn't stopped him..they came out.. Abhijeet stopped a cab and asked Daya to enter..turned to Adi "thanks.."

"apna bhi khayal rakhna..uski qurbani kabhie jaya na jaye…aur aise hi depression my hey Daya aur gussa mat dikhana..hum sab kafi hey gussa dikhane ke liye.."

Abhijeet without answering entered the cab…

Adi went back inside.. saw very face tensed he declared "Abhijeet aab aur bhi jaldi thik hoga.. waise bhi ski progress ki hisab se aur ek hafte mey wo pura fit declare hota aur do hafte mein duty join ki layek bhi ho jata…aur aab to.." he smiled… Tarika says "per Daya.."

"Tarika wo cahe jitna bhi gussa ho Daya ko koi takleef nahi pahuchne dega.."

ACP sir added "isiliye to leke gaya ko wo…apni ankho se dur nahi rakh sakta apne bhai ko…"

All smiled and then all went to their respective home.

Adi sat on the sofa closed his eyes "I'm sorry Abhijeet meine sayed galat kiya per ager yeah na kerta to tum sayed aj…fir sabse jyada nuksan isi Daya ka hota tumhe usike liye to jeena hey…aab sayed wo thik rahe per tab…arey use mere pass chor ke tum gher nahi ja paye uper kaise jate…meine to apna dost 17 saal pehle hi khone ka soch liya tha aur tab dekha tha iss ki haalat..tab to fir bhi serf senior junior they aab pata nahi…"

"**pata hey Aditya ager kabhie tumhara yeah dost dobara aise marne ki planning ki na to mein ise aur khud ko sidha uper pahucha dunga.."**

He shook his head "kerlo gussa…jitna cahe…ek nahi do jindegi bachi hey iss faisle se…mujhe afsoos nahi hy "

**A/n: **guys pls review...


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:**

**Sweetpari, angel, guest, duo angel, gopirathna, cracresta,jyoti, abhirikafan, guest, priya, guest, guest, anjali-cid, gd bhaiya, guest **thank u

**Nitu di **thanks fr ur gift

**Gudiya.. **welcome as a reader.. mujhe mera gift pasand aya

**Yeah chap pasand aye to batana aap sab ek secret share karungi…**

**Story:**

Duo entered their home…Abhijeet made Daya sat on the sofa…and was about to move to kitchen... Daya clutched his wrist

Abhijeet stood still. But didn't turn...

"Mere pass baitho..Please.."

Abhijeet looked at the grip..Daya left it.. He went to kitchen.. Daya sat with his head down.. Abhijeet came back with glass f water and brought out a medicine from Daya's bag.. Forwarded both of it to Daya…

Daya without any nakhra took it.. Abhijeet took his medicines.. Then sat beside him.. "Bolo"

"Abhi..." Abhijeet glared so he corrected "Abhijeet mien tumhe khone se bahut dar gaya tha..."

"aur.." the tone was really cold…Daya asked "tum nahi kerte yeah sab?"

"durr jane ka nahi sochta.."

Abhijeet got p to leave.. Daya immediately stood up and came in front of him "to kya kerta mein?tum kerne dete? Isiliye to transfer le liya mujhe tumhare samna kerne se darr.."

"to fr aab bhi dur hi raho…jab tak fit nahi ho jate ho yeahi raho iss gher mey..kiuki tumne qurbani mere liye diya hey…uski bad jao jio apni jindegi…"

Daya clutched him by arm "Abhi mein aise..I'm sorry.. mein nahi jee paunga…"

"to pehle kiu nahi socha?"

"tumhare bina mein..isiliye.."

"vaag gaye…mission…hey na…thik hey mein nahi manta isiliye nahi bataye…good..per milne aye mile nahi..operation ke din bahar khare rahe per uski bad ek bar bhi mile nahi..kiu tab bhi rokta mein..rok pata? Mein sochta raha ki (his tone turns to teary) mere bhai key saath kuch galat horaha hey meine Aditya se kaha tum bahar khare sunte rahe..dil nahi kiya ajao ek bar..(his voice trembled) dil nahi kiya ki ek bar apne Abhi se gale mil lo.."

"Abhi…meine socha tm khud ko guilty.."

"bah to faisla len se pehle yeah nahi soche…aur durr hi jana tha to miln kiu ate they…?"

"I'm sorry please…tum cahe mujh mar lo daant lo yeah.." he clutched his wrist.. "please.."

Abhijeet shook his head as no and went to his room…Daya followed him.. "Abhi tum aise nahi ker sakte..mar jaunga mein..meine tumhare saath ke liye yeah kiya tumhare liye"

Abhijeet turned "meine kaha tha mere liye karo,…meine kaha tha aise saath mango..khud ko tabha ker ke?tumhari pehchan CID se juri hy uss CID ko chor ke?haalat dekhi hey apni..yeah mein kaha tha.." (he spoke in a rude tone)

Daya helplessly nodded with "Abhi tum ..meine itna galat kya kiya apni bhai ki jindegi ki liye ek chota sa qadam.."

Abhijeet slapped him harshly "chota sa qadam..ha chota sa…kisne haq diya tha tujhe..ha..bol…galat nahi kiya ha bol?" Daya was standing with the help of the table nearby. Abhi jerked him…he uttered "aaah.."

"yeah yeah hey teri choti si qadam ka natija.." he said pointing towards him "pata hey kitna risk tha..heart blockage ho sakta tha…tu..tu…" he stopped with a lump in his throat.. Daya said "pata tha..sab..dr. gupta ne sab bataya tha…"

Abhijeet turned away… "jake aaram karo.."

"Abhi..tum.."

"Daya just go.."

Daya went to his own room

Abhijeet sat on the bed hid his face in his palms and started crying without voice.. "pagal hey tu…yah soch liya ki mere bager tu kais rhea…yah nahi socha ki tu ager..durr jaye to mein…"

He cried fr some time…then went to freshen up.. then came out.. looked at Daya's room it was dark there "abhie to khana banane ki permission nahi diya doctor ne…per oats bana hi lunga usme kya hey..per yah to oats khana pasand nahi aab dunga to kha lega per aise hi bukhar mein muh ka swad biger gaya hoga…nahi aj usise kaam chala leta hu.."

He was about to move to kitchen but the door bell rang.. "iss waqt kaun hoga…"

He went to open the door.. Tarika was standing there.. Abhijeet looked at her with an irritated look.. "wo khana layi thi."

"jarurat nahi hey.."

He was about to turn back.. "tum to milk pike reh jaoge Daya.."

Abhijeet looked straight in her eyes "uski naam se blackmail kerne ki jarurat nahi hey mujhe..itni fiqar hey to tab kaha gayi thi.."

Tarika hanged her head down "Abhijeet wo..doctor ne tumhe.."

"bas ker liya fiqar…"

"tum jyada exert mat kerna khudko..tum abhie bhi…"she stopped seeing the eyes of Abhijeet.. but again said "dekho Daya ne jo bhi kiya wo serf tumhare liye…"

She was cut by "mere bhai ki safai mujhe tumse nahi sunna hey.."

Tarika said "mein chalti hu..pr tum yeah khana.."

"just leave.."

She left.. Abhijeet sighed moved inside to kitchen. He prepared khichri.. h was feeling week after all this that made his mood more irritated.. he didn't like to feel seek and now not at all. He served on plates and moved to call Daya.. found him lying on bed with closed eyes.. he coldly called "khana ban gaya hey..ajao.."

But Daya didn't move.. so he moved forward and touched him "arey bukhar to abhie bhi hey…pareshani se hi bukhar chara liya.."

He sat beside Daya slowly patted his head "sach mey pagal hey tu… aj ager ma hoti to kabhie yeah kerne nahi deti yaar.. tu ne aise faisla kiu le liya mujhe kuch nahi hota yaar.. tere rehte kabhie mujhe kuch nahi hota yaar.."

Tears came to his eyes.. he wiped it, bent forward kissed on Daya's forehead "Daya.. chalke khale fir sona..uth ja.."

"5 min aur Abhi.."

Soon after this Daya jerked and sat up.. the soft tone he heard.. was it dream.. but Abhijeet was looking at him with cold eyes.. so the tone..

Abhijeet understood but to avoid the questions "khana ready hey."

And moved out. Daya followed m silently.. both completed their diner silently…

Then both moved to their respective room.. after spending some restless hours Daya came out of his room in hall, found Abhijeet's room light on so made his way towards it.. the door was not closed properly so he can see inside.. Abhijeet was sitting on bed with his mother's photo

"ma aapko pata hey apki uss ladle ki kartut..aap to kehte thi wo mujhse samajhdar hey…yeah hey samajhdari.." his tone told Daya he was crying for quite a long time

"itna gussa araha hey na iss pe dil ker raha hey bahut maru..per haalat dekha uski…fir bhi haath uth hi gaya..gusse pey kabu hi nahi raha..ma aap rehti to rokti na use…yeah aap bhi Tarika yeah Adi ki tarah swarthy ban jati…nahi kisi ma ki pyar itna swarthy nahi hosakti..aapne aisa wada kiu liya ma usse.."

He closed his eyes… "apko yaad hey wo choti si choti bimari mein kitna chirta tha.."

Daya remembered the past Abhijeet too.

"**bache ho kya tum…dawai nahi lena..injection se vagna..tumhe pata nahi kya dekh ke CID mein le liya.."**

"**sir mujhe darr lagta hey"**

"**ajeeb hey goli khane se darr nahi lagta aur injection se daar"**

"**sub inspector Daya ko daar thori lagta hey.."**

"**kya?"**

"**kya Abhijeet kiu ise daant rahe ho…Daya tumhe kuch din aur hospital mein rehna tha na..gher pey kaun khayal rakhega tmhara.."**

"**mujhe hospital se darr lagta hy"**

Abhijeet came back to present "aur khud hi iss bar hospital chala gaya.."

His trance broke with some noise.. he looked at the direction found Daya standing there with tearful eyes…

"sona nahi hey?" he tried to make his tone rude but it seemed worried

"neend nahi arahi hey"

"to yeaha kya ker rahe ho?"

"to kaha jau?" Daya asked looking keenly at Abhijeet

"**boss nind nahi arahi hey.."**

"**aja.. sula deta hu.."**

"**tum so rahe they.."**

"**raat ki ek baje sab sote hi hey.."**

"**sorry tumhe jagah diya…per tumhe pata hey na nind nahi ati to mujhe ajeeb sa.."**

"**abbey sorry mat bol..aja…"**

"jinse puchke ajkal jindegi ki faisle le rahe ho unke pass.."

Daya didn't answered anything just turned to go… "kaha jarahe ho?"

"terrace pey"

"kis khushi mey.."

"pata nahi.."

He moved Abhijeet called "room mey chalo.."

He turned found Abhijeet standing behind him… "chalo"

Both moved to his room.. Daya laid on the bed Abhijeet covered him with the blanket and sat beside him "mujhe tumhare tarah vaag jane ka daura nahi perta hey..arram se so jao.."

Daya closed his eyes but Abhijeet understood well he was not ready to sleep.. he kept a hand over his forehead… "kiu kiya tune yeah."

Daya opened his eyes.. his eyes were filled with tears. "mein darr gaya tha Abhi…doctor ne jabab…tumhe kuch ho jata to mein kya kerta.." he sat up… hugged him tightly "sab keh rahe they tum nahi rahoge…mein akela kaise…" he started sobbing like a kid…

Abhijeet can't control anymore hugged him and patted his back "shh..chup chup ho ja.."

"tum mujse baat bhi nahi ker rahe ho..meine socha tha kabhie asspass bhi nahi ayunga per mein nahi ker paunga…Abhi mera aur koi nahi hey…dekho mey to thik hu na..kuch nahi hua…hum.."

"ha ha kuch nahi hua..chup ho ja..tabiyet biger jayegi teri..koi aisa kerta hey pagal…ager tujhe kuch ho jata?Aditya ne bataya kitna risk tha..aur tune CID bhi.."

Daya separated looked at Abhijeet "tum hona mjhe aur kuch..kuch nahi..cahiye…koi kya kerta mujhe nahi pata mein apne Abhi ko mein kuch hone nahi desakta na,..bas.."

Abhijeet smiled "samah gaya chal aab soja.."

"tum.."

"sula deta hu..let ja.."

Daya laid down.. "nahi tum ja ke so jao..tumhe bhi to rest…"

"chup…aankh band…"

Daya closed his eyes holding Abhijeet's hand tightly with a smile on his lips… Abhijeet caressed his hairs fr sometime… then he understood that Daya had drifted into sleep.. he slowly removed his hand from Daya's grip..he patted Daya's head.. "tujse to jyada der naraaj nahi rah sakta…aur tune wo kiya wo pagalpan to tha per galti..per nahi Aditya aur Tarika ko mein maaf nahi ker paunga…aur nahi team ko…the rok nahi paye to kya mujhe keh to sakte thy..ACP sir ke liye bhi Abhijeet aur Daya may farq hone laga.."

Abhijeet stood up covered Daya properly.. kissed his forehead "kitne arram se soraha hey…bilkul bacha hey yeah abhie bhi..pata nahi pichle dino se chain se soya yeah nahi.."

He left the room.

**A/n: **guys please review


	14. Chapter 14

Next morning Abhijeet woke up and after freshening up went to Daya's room to find him still sleeping… he sat beside him and ruffled his hairs… "Bukhar to aab nahi hey…uthau...nahi sone deta hu...thori der aur sojaye…mein kuch bana leta hu tab tak…"

He moved to kitchen.. just then the doorbell rang.. he moved to open the door..

Adi was standing there.. "tum?"

"Mein hospital jaraha tha...socha ek bar Daya ko dekh lu…injection bhi dena tha...to ander ajau?'

Abhijeet looked at Adi silently then moved aside… Adi entered. "kaha hey wo?"

"apne room mey.."

Adi went towards Daya's room Abhijeet followed silently.. Adi looked at Daya lying on bed "arey 8baj rahe hey yeah abhie so raha hey..ise injection dena tha…"

Abhijeet nodded with "wo meine socha pata nahi thik se sota tha yeah nahi pichle dino to aj thora so le.."

Adi said "ha sach mein soya nahi tha yeah.."

Abhijet looked at Adi who was still looking at Daya.. continuing "raat raat var jagta rehta tha…kabhie dard se to kabhie pareshani mein.."

"**Adi ek baar Abhi se baat kerni hy bahut dard ho raha hy.."**

"**Aditya wo Abhi thik to ho jayega na meine abhie sapna dekha wo ro thik nahi hey use takleef ho rahi hey"**

"**Adi.. wo Abhi..wo jaraha hey..use rooko..Adi wo..mujse baat nahi ker raha hey..dekho..wo..ja raha hey"**

Abhijeet kept looking at him silently..Adi shook his head in no.. "tum iske liye kuch khane ko lao…ise uthata hu.."

Abhijet nodded and went out.

Adi sat beside Daya and shake him "Daya uth jao yaar."

Daya without opening his eyes changed his position and Adi again pushed him "arey utho na..injection lagana hey.."

At the name of injection Daya opened his eyes and looked at Adi.. he sat up with a jerk.. "tum…?"

"ha injection dena tha to socha…"

"fir wo sab…Abhi…wo.."

"kitchen mey.."

Bt Daya continued "mein kal..Abhi se..fir wo.."

Just then Abhijeet came in with a glass of milk… Daya immediately got up from bed and hugged him.. Abhijeet confusingly looked at Aditya who was looking more confused.. "Daya kya hua ha?"

"kuch nahi meine socha kal raat wali wo sab sapna tha…"

And he separated… Abhijeet smiled and patted his cheeks with "jao fresh ho jao…jaldise..fir ddh pilo fir."

"mujhe injection nahi lagwana.." and Daya moved in washroom… Abhijeet murmured "mein mana nahi ki iske nakhre suru"

He kept the glass on the side table then found Adi starring at him amusingly…

"kya hua?"

"gussa they na tum?"

Abhijeet looked down "aab bhi hu.."

"hum sab pey.."

Abhijeet remained silent "nahi..khud pey.."

Adi stood up came near "Abhijeet tum.."

"Aditya tumne yeah Tarika n jo kiya mujhe gussa nahi dukh hua… khair choro…"

He turned to other side and started taking out Daya's clothes…

"Abhijeet tum yeah chup mat ho jao..gussa ho to dikhao..khud ko guilty mat samjho yaar.."

Abhijeet turned "to kise samjhu?..meri jindegi ke liye usne itna bara qadam..Aditya kal ager koi bara complications dikhai dy to? Uski agey ke life.."

Aditya kept a hand over his shoulder.. "aisa kuch nahi hoga tum ho na uske saath..waise tumhe ek baat kahu?"

Abhijeet looked at him questioningly.. Adi continued "dr. gupta keh rahe they yeah jo uska infection thik nahi horaha hey uske liye kafi had tak uska depression responsible hey.."

Abhijeet nods but before he can speak anything more Daya comes out Abhijeet strictly hand him the glass of milk with "pilo..aur injection lagana hey matlab..lagana hey"

Daya irritated took the milk and Adi gave him injection after lots of nakhre.. then Adi was ready to leave with "khayal rakhna..apna bhi.."

He left.. Abhijeet closed the door.. and came to Daya's room.. found him lying on bed.. he sat beside him "kya soch rahe ho?'

"Abhi ek baat bolu?"

"hmm.."

Day sat up looked at Abhijeet with "tmhe pata hey mein bahut darr gaya tha…raat ko so bhi nahi pata tha…bhukh bhi nahi lagti thi.."

Abhijeet smiled sadly.. Daya continued "jab mein woha duty join kiya na to sab kuch bahut sunasa lagta tha…mera daam ghutta tha…dty time ke bad gher jane ka dil hi nahi kerta tha…fir jab yeah operation ke bad Adi ke saath rehne laga na to har pal ek darr mehsus hota tha…bahut darr tha ki tum ager jaan jao to mujse ager koi rishta…mein nahi jee pata na…mjhe na ajeeb se sapne bhi ate they…Abhi tum narraj they na to wo darr aur bhi…fir jab tumne mujhe mara na.."

Abhijeet interrupted "sorry..meine gusse mey.."

"nahi tab na mujhe laga ki nahi mera Abhi kabhie mujhe chor nahi sakta isiliye to haqse daanta mara..hey na.."

Abhijeet nodded in tears.. Daya continued "to fir kabhie yeah nahi kahoge na ki mujhe apni life apni tarah jena hoga.."

"nahi kahunga..kabhie nahi.."

Daya lied down in his lap with his arms around Abhijeet's waist.. "Abhi…ek baat manoge?"

"kya?"

"pehle promise karo…"

"nahi pehle baata.."

"nahi..jao nahi batata.."

"acha chal promise kiya.."

"tum Tarika pey aur Aditya pey jo gussa ho na..wo gussa chor do.."

"mujhe unpe gussa nahi hey.."

"jo tumne duriya banai rakhi hey wo.."

"Daya Aditya mera dost bhi hey..aur Tarika aur mere bich iss mamle mein tum mat paro to behtar hey.."

Daya immediately left him "kiu mujhe haq nahi hey?"

"aisi baat nahi hey per.."

"per kya?'

"gussa se bhi bar ker kya hey pata hey..meine yeah expect nahi kiya tha..tarika ne itna nahi samjha ki yeah jaan ke muhe kaisa lagega.."

"socha..sne mujhe bahut bar samjhaya bhi..per jaise mujhe tab tumhari agey kuch dikhayi nai deraha tha use bhi dikhayi nahi diya…fir bhi usne mujhe mana kiya…pata hey mere transfer ki news se sab naraz ho gaye ACP sir Salunkhe sir sab…tarika ne unpe bhi gussa kiya…"

Abhijeet looked at Daya "bahut suna na tune sabse?"

"nahi jisne job hi kaha mere bhai ke liye pyar mey ake kaha…tumhe pata hey ager Adi aur Tarika na hoti to sayed mein uss operation ke bad sare umid hi kho deta..na tumhe samna kerne ki himmet na tumse durr hone ki taqat…"

He found Abhijeet sadly looking at him.. "boss tumhe lagta hey na ki Tarika ko tumhari feelings ki bareme sochna cahiye tha?"

Abhijeet nodded.. "fir tumhe bhi to sochna cahiye na?"

Abhijeet looked confusd.. Daya continued "uss pal ki uski ander ki khauf tum mehsus nahi ker sakte per mey ker sakta hu…jara socho.. tmhare pyar ki sanse ko ek time limit diya gaya hey kya bitegi tum per..tumhe nahi lagega ki duniya cahe barbad ho jaye tumhe use bachana hey…"

Abhijeet looked down.. "per aise mey bhi Tarika ne mana kiya mujhe..tumhe sayed wo bata bhi deti ager mein wo dhmki…Abhijeet jitna helpless tm uss hospital bed my mre saath kuch bura hone ke khayal se mehsus kr rahe they utna hi wo bhi mehsus ker rahi the k taraf tumhari jindgi ek taraf jaan..aur fir Abhi tarika ne serf tumhari jindegi ke khatir nahi mere khatir bhi khamoshi barkarar rakhi…kiuki ager uss din mujhe rukna parta na to sayed mey aj mar jata."

Abhijeet nodded in no.. "nahi sachmey..mein khatam ker deta khud ko..himmet nahi hey akele jeene ki..keh to diya durr rahunga..contact nahi kerna…per tmhare awaz ki bagear kati wo har subha mujhe pal pal mar rahi thi…mein nahi reh pata.."

Abhijeet pulled his brother towards himself and Daya started crying with voice "mujhe bahut yaad ati thi tumhari..i missed you…mein na maaji se bhi kehta tha ki wo mujhe le jaye.."

"Daya.."

"yeah kidneys match na hoti na to min sach mey.."

"chup…khaberder jo yeah sab kaha to.."

Daya was still crying expelling out all the pain..this 20 days wre too painful for him.. Abhijeet was silently patting his back… after sometime he felt Daya relaxed so said "idher dekh.."

"uhun.."

Daya didn't separate.. "chorna nahi hey?"

"tm maaf ker doge na sab ko?"

"hmm.."

"pata hey ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir ne tmhe kiu nahi bataya?"

"kiu?"

"tum khud ko guilty maan lete na to thik nahi hote…aur fir tum mujse milne ki ass mey mentally srong ban gaye they na..wo tt jati isiliye..aur team ne bhi.."

"Daya sab ne mera socha tere.."

"nahi sab ne to mera hi socha…mere bhai ko thik kerna tha na mujhe…aur tum thik na hote to mera khayal kaise rakhta?"

Abhijeet smiled.. Daya closed his eyes peace fully in the hug "pata hy kal kitne raat bad mine chain se soya..?"

"hmm paa hey…Aditya keh raha tha tum.."

"meine na use bahut pareshan kiya.. raat ko sapne ate they tumhe leke bure bure to use jagah deta tha bahut dard bhi hota tha pet mein..wo surgery ki jagah pey..vomitting hoti thi..aur ko tha nahi na sulane ko..Adi daant dapat k leta deta tha..kabhie samjhata tha per wo mere Abhi ki tarah thori hi hey.."

Abhijeet smild "isi liye to le aya tujhe…"

"per tum to gussa they na."

"ha per kya us gusse ki chlte tujhe waise chor deta…mujhe pata that u to woha khul ke apni taklef bhi nahi batayega.."

"hmm..mein tumhare alawa kisise kuch kehta thori hu.."

"hmm..pata hey mujhe.."

Daya separated "boss tm sabko maaf to ker doge na?"

Abhijeet nodded.. "Tarika se pehle jaise?"

Abhijeet nodded smiling..Daya gave him a tight quick hug with "to kab baat karoge usse?"

"ker lunga aj hi..tu aaram ker mein breakfast banata hu" Daya was about to say something "kahana aj hi thik kerlunga sab"

"promise.."

"promise.."

**A/n: **guys pls review...next will b the last chap...


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note:**

**Guest, cid lovers, angel, duo angel, sweetpari, rukmani, artanish, khushi,guest, Aditya, siya,priya,guest,guest **thanks fr ur precious review

**Gd bhaiya **I will clear those things..but u hve to wait a little..cholly..

**R and r **thnks ..its nce to hve ur review.. aapki plot to pehle se hi meri dimaag mey tha…to wo to likhungi hi… per it wil be after two three weks

**Jyoti **18 points..u liked 18 actually most of the points of my stry…thank u..aur dosti ko miss mat karo..hum hey na…and me spcl gift? Kabhie kisine nahi kaha..aapka emo review dil chu gaya

**Nitu **thanks apne ek experienced writer ho ke bhi meri story ko like kiya thnks fr that

**Socha tha yeahi chap last hoga..per utna time nahi hy to aur ek chap ho jayega.. hope u all will nt mind**

**Story:**

Abhijeet moved towards the kitchen but his mind was preoccupied with Daya's words...

**.. tmhare pyar ki sanse ko ek time limit diya gaya hey kya bitegi tum per..tumhe nahi lagega ki duniya cahe barbad ho jaye tumhe use bachana hey…**

**aise mey bhi Tarika ne mana kiya mujhe**

**ager uss din mujhe rukna parta na to sayed mey aj mar jata.**

He was applying butter on the bread..but was actually lost in thought when he heard his mobile ringer from his bedroom… he got up from his trance and moved to pick the phone.. he picked up the call even without noticing the caller id..

"hello"

"tumne call kiya tha..miscall dekha meine.."

He recognized the voice…Tarika.. but he didn't call her.. he frowned he was about to deny… but remembered that he had to speak to Tarika so better he spoke in this chance..

He took a deep breath "ha..wo..wo..mein kuch tired feel ker raha tha…to wo socha ki kal tum khana layi thi,…aj ager lunch.."

"mein lunch le jau?" Tarika asked in a calm composed voice

"ha wohi.." he said rather in a confused tone

"Abhijeet tum thik ho?" care and concern were present in the voice but a bit doubt was also present in her voice

Abhijeet nodded absent mindedly then came to reality she is over the phone "ha thik hu..ager tumhe problem.."

"nahi mujhe problem nahi hey..mey le ayungi lunch.."

"ok..suno…spicy kuch mat lana.."

"mein ek doctor hu Abhijeet mujhe pata hey Daya ko abhie spicy food nahi dena cahiye…"

"ok…tum ajana…bye…"

He cut the call.. moved to dining table arranged the breakfast and called Daya..

Both started their breakfast in silence.. Abhijeet seem to be in deep thought and Daya decided not to disturb his trail.. so after finishing he stood up and grabbed his empty dish.. but stopped with the ordering tone

"wo rehne do…yeah batao ki Tarika ko phone kiu aur kab kiya tha.."

Daya looked down with "phone nahi miscall kiya tha taki wo call back kre aur tum baat.."

"meine kaha than a mein baat ker lunga fir yeah.."

"mujhe pata hey tum mere alawa kisiko agey se jake approach nahi kerte ho..to meine.."

"dimaag chalaya.."

"ha…"he stopped looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him trying to look angry but no he is not angry.. he again sat down "baat hui?"

"ha.."

"arey kya baat hui..matlab..aab sab thik "

"wo aj lunch larahi hey"

Abhijeet got up grabbing all the dishes and moved to kitchen

"lunch..meine tumhe use order dene ko nahi kaha tha..sab normal kerne ko kaha tha.." said Daya following him.

Abhijeet was washing the dishes answered "to aab sahib yeah bhi samjhayenge mujhe ki baatoo ko kaise normal kiya jata hey?"

"ha…tum use lunch..kiu"

"kal ayi thi wo dinner leke..mene.."

"bapas vej diya..tum pagal ho?"

"ha wo…isiliye aj lunch.."

Abhijeet stopped.. Daya felt he is still not comfortable so tried to make situation light with "job hi ho..vala to mera hi hua.."

Abhijeet had finished washing and was arranging the things now asked "wo kaise.."

"mujhe bhabi ji ki haat ka kuch achasa khane ko to milega..wo bimaro wala khichri nahi…tumne to kuch acha khilaya bhi nahi.."

Abhijeet said "ha wo kuch bana nahi paya…tabiyet thik nahi lag raha tha.."

Daya hugged him from behind "arey mein to majaq ker raha tha mujhe pata hey doctor ne tumhe itna bhi kerne se mana kiya hoga..aur mere bajase tumhe bekar mein.."he stopped then added in a naughty tone "aj bhabiji ki haath ki chatpata kuch.."

Abhijeet was patting his cheeks lovingly now slapped lightly with "ji nahi..aapki yeah manokamna puri nahi hone wali..aj bhi apko sada khana hi milega...aap mat vuliye ki wo bhi ek doctor hey.."

Daya separated with "arey doctor bhabi hone ki to bari disadvantage hey.."

Abhijeet smiled then said "ja room mey ja..mein apna medicines leke ata hu..tjhe medicines bhi leni hey.."

Daya followed the orders..Abhijeet after freeing from all gave him medicines and was about to move out Daya called softly "Abhi.."

Abhijeet turned "kya?"

"kitne din ho gaye humne aise baith ked hero batein nahi kiya aj kere?"

Abhijeet smiled and sat on his bed with "bol.."

They spoke on various random matters… slowely the discussion went about the people in Bangalore CID ad suddenly Daya stooped look at Abhijeet strangely.. Abhijeet felt the question in his eyes.. before he can answer anything or comfort him.. Daya grabbed his hand.. "boss tumhara chutti ek hafte bad khatam ho jayega tum..CID join..meuin kya karunga…mein naukri..boss meimn.."

Abhijeet just nodded as no and Daya hugged him with "boss 17 saal…chut jayega..sab kuch…"

Abhijeet felt the anger in him rising again but he controlled well "mein sir se baat karunga yaar..sayed kuch ho sake.."

"kya hoga…"

He separated from the hug and looked away to hid his tears.. "mein koi aur kaam dhund lunga..business kaisa rehega.."

He stopped then again continued "ha business hi thik rehega..per kis cheez ka..tum.."

He turned towards Abhijeet to find tears forming in Abhijeet's eyes he placed a palm over his hand "boss please.."

Abhijeet was feeling to shout on Daya for bringing this in their life..to expel all the anger on himself as his condition led to this..he wants to shout cry and expel all the things still his energy level bear.. but he can't.. he just uttered "sorry…"

And left for his own room…Daya closed his eyes and rested his head on the head rest…

"**Daya sir.."**

"**senior inspector Daya.."**

"**inspector Daya reporting on duty sir."**

"**hey Daya resign karega?"**

"**Daya ka ek haath parega na to iska chonch apne aap khul jayega aur tote ki tarah bolne lagega"**

"**sir meri biwi ne apke liye parthana kiya tha…"**

A drop of tear made its way from his eyes…

Abhijeet was sitting in his room crying silently….

His phone was ringing. He was not in a mood to receive it was ringing continuously. At last he received the call without any interest.. "hello,,"

"Abhijeet kaha they tum..kab se phone ker raha ha…tum thik ho..Daya thik hey?"

"ha sir hum dono thik hey..sir mujhe apse kuch jaruri.."

"ha mujhe bh tumse kuch bahut jaruri baatkerni hey..aj sham ko tumhare gher araha hu…"

"sir baat kya hey?"

"Daya ke bareme.."

"ok sir"

He cut the call. "sir ko Daya ke bareme kya baat kerni hey…kahi uski resignation…nahi aise nahi..per.."

He looked at the clock its already 1pm.. "yeah Tarika abhi tak ayi kiu nahi ajeb.."

The doorbell rang.. he opened it.. Tarika and Adi was standing there with the lunch ready.. he moved aside and asked "Adi tum.."

"ha wo meine socha Daya akele bhabiji ki haath ki khane ka maja lega.."

"isiliye aya gaye.."

"bilkul.."

Abhijeet shook his head as 'tum nahi sudhroge…'

Tarika had already moved forward started arranging things on dining table.. "Aditya haath muh dho lo.."

Aditya looked towards Abhijeet "lo bhabiji abhie se bhabi ki role pey ay gayi..(Abhijeet looked sternly)mein jata hu..Daya ko bhi bula leta hu..tum jara baat ko sambhal lo.."

Abhijeet looked up at Adi.. Adi smiled "tumhe aj se nahi college life se jnta hu…job hi baat kerni hey kro…hum bad mey ate hey.."

Adi left.. Abhijeet took a deep breath and turned.. Tarika was placing bowls on the table.. Abhijeet came near her… "Tarika.."

Tarika looked up smiled "mujhe pata hey..aapka gussa jayes tha…"

"Tarika jab bhi baat Daya pey ata hey to mein kisi aur ki perspective samjhne ki haalat mey rehta hi nahi hu…dil dimaag sab kaam kerna chor deta hey…"

"mein janti hu…aur mujhe iss bat ka burah bhi nahi lagta..tum dono ka rishta hi aisa hey warna Daya itna bara qadam…tumhe pata hey meine kitni bar socha ki tumhe bata din jab tum Aditya se baat ker rahe they uss din bhi socha per fir tumhe khone se darr gayi mey…yeah sach hey Abhijeet ki mey swarthy ho gayi thi…ager yeahi kadam tum uthate to sayed mey tumhe rok leti per .."

"mein nahi rokta.."

"pata hey…Abhijeet mujhe tumne maaf ker diya yeahi kaafi.."

"sayed mein nahi ker pata..per Daya ne mujhe samjhaya tumhari dil ki haalat batayi…Tarika tumse kuch baat kerni hey.."

"ha bolo.."

"Tarika sayed Daya agey CID ki part na rahe…tab mein use…"

"nahi…ACP sir aj gaye hey HQ sayed kuch ho jaye,…"

"sayed..per ager na ho to…mein…use matlab mein nahi cahta ki wo koi naukri bagera kre,..aur mene socha ki hum milke koi business.."

"matlab tum bhi…"

"ha.."

"per…"

"nahi Tarika…" he didn't continued further seeing Adi coming out.. he asked "daya kaha hey?"

"wo arram se kharate mar raha hey..aur use uthana mere bas mey nahi.."

"acha tum baitho…mein dekhta hu..khana lagao.."

"Abhijeet.." called Adi in serious tone..

"ha…"

"sayed Daya ro raha tha…nind mey bhi restless hey..tmne ."

Abhijeet just nodded in no and went to Daya's room. Daya was sleeping in sitting position.. Abhijeet came forward and noticed his wet cheeks.. he ruffled his hairs.. "tujhe akele kisi bhi mor pey nahi chorunga…pagal…"

he called him softly.. "daya.."

"hmm.."

"chal uth ja..khana khale.."

Daya opened his eyes.. "khana.."

"ha chal.."

They moved to dining and started their lunch

**A/n: **guys please review


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note:**

**Abhirikafan,sweetpari, gudia, nitu, guest, gopirathna, rukmani,Aditya,priya,cracresta,gd bhaiya, guest,guest **thank u…

**Story:**

They moved to dining and started their lunch

Daya was totally quite… Tarika has informed Adi about Abhijeet's decision. Tarika was also silent... Adi after some moments decided to break the silence with "waise Tarika tumh aj lab nahi jana tha?"

"Ha Salunkhe sir ne permission de diya gher ane ki to…"

"Acha...tum aur kya kya bana leti ho?"

Abhijeet who was silently eating while trying to judge what Daya is thinking looked up at Aditya... Tarika also looked confused.. Daya also gave a questioning glance to Adi..

"arey tum sab mere taraf aise kiu dekh rahe ho…meine pucha ki Tarika aur kya kya khana bana sakti hey…wo actually kya hey na mein to mahine ke adhe din inn dono ki injuries bagera ke chakker mein yeahi visit kerta hi rehta hu aur fees bhi nahi leta.. (He said widening his eyes...resulting in a smile over tarika's face and a ácha bachu'kind of look over daya's face) to atleast Abhijeet ki shaadi ki baad to kuch fees in kind mil jayega ache ache khana..to pehle hi menu finall.."

But he stooped with a warn tone "Adi…."

"arey Abhijeet tum bich mey kiu ate ho yeah to devar bhabbi.."

Abhijeet glared. He stopped "khata hu.."

Daya and Tarika were still now smiling now Daya burst out in laughter with "Adi tum to kafi bhukhhar nikle.."

"arey tumse kaam.. kya karu iss doctori ki jindegi mein acha khana milta kaha hey wo bhi gher ka…"he found Abhijeet starring at Daya…so decided to shift his attention or else the environment may turn emotional again "Abhijeet.." Abhijeet jerked and looked at him.. Adi through eyes signaled him no and continued as "tumhe bhi to kaafi kuch banana ata hey aab..Tarika se hi sikha kya?"

Daya nodded as no "arey nahi wo to mere bajase…mujhe to kitchen k bhi nahi malum per khana to bahut pasand hey..kuch dishes to Abhi Tarika se bhi acha bana leta hey.."

Adi nodded sadly with "mujhe to khilaya nahi na…aur waise bhi tumhe to iss ka sab kuch acha hi lagta hey..pata hey tumhe ek bar class 12 mey isne mausima ki absence mey chicken banaya tha…pr wo hum mese koi kha nahi paya…" he shook his head sadly.

Abhijeet warned "Aditya.."

Adi kept a finger over his lips and made himself busy in eating…Daya and Tarika broke in peel of laughter.. Abhijeet looked at Daya and a sweet smile crept over his lips Adi who was sitting beside him whispered "thora waqt do aur thora saath..khud ko control mey rakho tabhie yeah has payega.."

"Thanks.." Abhijeet whispered back..

Adi just nodded.. After they finished their lunch Tarika left as she had to go to the lab.. Before leaving she went in Abhijeet's room found him taking the medicines "acha lag raha hey"

Abhijeet turned "kya?"

"tum khud apna care rakh rahe ho.."

"kya karu mujhe pura fit rehna hey.."

"Abhijeet tum apne decision ke bareme sochna…kahi Daya ko yeah na lage ki tum uski bajase bound ho gaye ho yeah uske liye tum apne carrier.."

"Tarika.."

"I'm sorry per mujhe laga tum sayed yeah sab na soch pao emotion mey ake to mein.."

"meine sab soch liya Tarika…"

"ok..filhaal mey chalti hu..raat ko.."

"arey nahi…wo mein kuch bana lunga…tum jao..bye"

She left.. Abhijeet stood silently fr sometime thinking something then made his way to Daya's room where Daya and Adi were present.. he was about to enter when he heard "tum eaha ake to kaafi fit ho gaye.."

"ha Abhi ke pass jo hu…"

"acha to Abhijeet tumhara medicine bhi hey…"

"ha..wo to sab kuch hey…tumhe pata hey Adi mujhe na ek darr hey.."

"darr?"

"ha kahi mein CID mey na rahu to kahi yeah bhi na resign kerne ki bareme soche.."

Adi was silent "ha soch sakta hey to ismein galat kya hey.."

"Adi..tum..arey uski career uski pehchan hey CID jindegi ka ehem hissa hey..tum ho ki.."

"tumhari bhi to thin a ahem hissa jindegi ki yeahi CID…per jindegi nahi..same goes with him.."

Daya didn't have angry so he declared "mujhe sona hey.."

"so jao.."

"Adi tum.."

"please Daya yeah jo strong banne ka spcl programme chala rahe ho na use rok do..tum nahi cahte dilse ki Abhijeet tumhara saath dey?"

"ha per yeah sochna to selfishness hoga na.."

Abhijeet entered with "nahi…kya mein bhi selfish hu jo tune itna bara qadam utha diya nahi na to fir?

Daya asked "matlab tumne aisa hi kuch soch rakha hey.."

"ha.."

"per.."

"soch nahi meine faisla le rakha hey aur jab tak mujhe pata hey tum mujhe jante ho achese..to mere faisla badalne ki koshish mat karo.."

Daya lied down angrily and turnd his back to Adi and Abhijeet who are sitting on the edge of bed… both of them smiled.. Abhijeet lowered the AC.. and sat beside Daya's piloow.. daa still turning his back grabbed Abhijeet's hand and placed it on his head… Adi laughed aloud… but stpped immediately.. Abhijeet strted moving his fingers in Daya's hairs… Adi after a silence asked "ACP sir ne kuch kaha..Tarika keh rahi thi HQ gaye hey wo aj.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya who has already turned drowsy.. he continued.. "ha sir aj sham ko ayenge pata nahi kya faisla hua unhone kuch bataya nahi.."

Adi nodded "Abhijeet Daya keh to aise raha hy jaise wo ready ho..per mujhe nahi lagta..yeah sab uske liye aasan hey.."

Abhijeet sifghed "aasan nahi Adi bahut mushkil hoga.. aj subha wo sab baat soch ke hi rone lag gaya.."

After some silence he continued "jab isne yeah faisla liya tha tab iske dimag mere agey chal hi nahi saka aur aab wo sab soch ker.."

Adi asked "tumhe kya lagta hey kitne chances hey ki Daya o na chorna pare?"

Abhijeet turned to Adi "dekho iski track record aur experience ko dekhte hue chances to hey ki ise ground level pey rakh diya jaye…advisory works ke liye per…"

Adi asked "per?"

"iskeliye DCP sir ko approach lena parega aur wo pata nahi..tum to jante hi ho unki rawaiya.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya "pata nahi sir kya batayenge aur yeah kaise react karega…"

Daya shifted a bit in sleep… Abhijeet patted his forehead Adi smiled looking at the scenario.. "tumhe pata hey tumhara yeah bhai yeahi ate hi thik kiu ho gaya?"

Abhijeet looked at Adi.. "kiuki ise yeah jo tumne biger ke rakha hey na yeah woha use nahi milta tha..tumhe pata hey yeah dard se so nahi pata tha per mein daant deta tha..mein doctor ban ke patient ka care to ker leta hu..per…"he sighed

Abhijeet smiled "practice makes a man perfect.."

Both laughed.. Daya woke up "kya yaar tum dono ki hahaha ne jaga diya mujhe..dusre kamre mein nahi ja sakte..huh.."

This resulted in more laughter.. and Daya sat up with "arey 6 bhi baj gay..mujhe laga mein abhie soya hu.."

Adi said "nahi bhai aap to kafi der se aaram farma rahe the.."

"ha wo pata nahi ajkal itni neend kiu ajati hey..pata nahi jab duty join kerunga to."

He stopped then loked at Abhijeet with painfull eyes and moved to washroom.. Abhijeet was silently sitting with downhead.. Adi patted his shoulder "nahi Abhijeet uski taqat tum ho..tum aise.."

"Adi ager ACP sir ne aj maana ker diya to kya karunga.."

Adi bit his lips looking helpless..

They were just thinking about this when door bell rang.. Daya came out.. Abhijeet was standing still Adi kept a hand over his shoulder.. Abhijeet said "ACP sir aye hey.. Daya bahar ajana.."

He moved outside and opend the door.. ACP and Salunkhe was standing there.. both came in.. Abhijeet said "baithiye..men coffee lata hu.."

"nahi Abhijeet tum baitho hume tumse baat kerni hey..Daya ko bhi bula lo.."

Dayaand Adi came in the hall.. Adi greted them and said "tum log baitho mein coffee lata hu.."

Duo and oldie duo sat.. tension was clearly visibl on daya's face…some scare..some hope.. Abhijeet studied oldie duo's expression carefully and asked "sir HQ ne kya kaha?"

ACP smiled "ek good news ek bad news hey.."

Daya looked up wiyth lots of hope dr. Salunkhe continued 'ha DCP ne bari madat ki..puri case jaan kr unhone hi HQ approach kiya tha…aur wo log man gaye…Daya aab advisory level pey CID ka hissa rahega.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes..feeling all his muscles relaxed… Adi who was standing at the kitchen door let a big breath to flow out…oldie duo was loking at their sons carefully. Daya lookedat ACP Salunkhe with teary eyes asked "sach?"

ACP nodded.. Daya turned to Abhjeet "Abhi mein..mujhe CID nahi chorna hey….Abhi.."

Abhijeet hugged his brother… Daya hid his face in Abhi's chest "hum firs eek saath duty jayenge Abhi…"

Abhijeet just nodded and was patting his back but noticed ACP sr and dr. Salunkhe looking at each other with tension.. Abhijeet said to Daya "Daya"

Daya got the signall and left from the hug.. Abhijeet asked "sir dusra news?"

Adi came in with coffee… he kept the cups on table and was about to mov when ACP sir asked him to sit.. ACP sir said "Abhijeet Daya CID ka part to rehga per Mumbai CID ka nahi.."

Daya looked at ACP with a jerk "sir.."

Abhijeet kept a hand over his shoulder and asked "Daya ka transfer nahi ho saka hey na sir.."

ACP noded, "Abhijeet DCP sir ne meine bahut koshish ki yeahi tak ki Bangalore CID ka ACP jo ki mere aur Salunkhe ka dost hey usne bhi koshish ki..per.."

Daya looked down "sir mujhe nahi jana.."

Adi asked "ACP saab kya kuch bhi.."

Dr. Salunkhe said "filhaal 3mahine Daya ko wohi duty kerna hoga fir wo transfer ke liye apply kre to wo manjur ho jayega..yeah gaurentee hum de sakte hy.."

Adi murmured "3 mahine.."

ACP tried in a fresh tone "Daya serf teen mahine ki ho to baat hey tum"

Daya said "nahi sir mujhe nahi jana.."

"per Daya…warna tum CID ke part.."

"mujhe nahi jana bas.."

Abhijeet said in a loving but firm tone "Daya.."

Daya stooped Abhijeet continued "sir mjhe medical ground pey maximum kitne din chutti mil sakta hey.."

ACP studied Abhijeet carefully "der mahina aramse ager complexity dikhaya jaye to…fir hum tumhe local basis pey ground bhi ker sakte hey..ek mahine ke liye…"

"sir aap.."

"17 saal kafi hey tumhe samjhne ke liye…"

Adi smilled happily Daya looked at Abhijeet with teary eys "thanks boss.."

ÄCP said "agle hafte joining hey…Abhijeet tumhara chutti continue tabhie ho sakta hey jab yeah Aditya koi chakker chalaye.."

Adi got up with "sir kal sham tak aapke pass mere aur dr. Sharma ke certificates pahuch jayenge..usme clearly likha hoga ki apka yeah officer ko atleast der se do mahina rest kerna parega.."

All were happy…smile came on everyones lips

**AFTER THREE MONTHS **

ACP sir Salunkhe and team was waiting impatiently in the bureau.. tasha was looking out through th wndow..

She shouted "sir agaye wo log.."

And soon corrider was filled with some well known foot steps.. the door swing open… Tarika came inside.. Adi asked "sir mey bhi ajau?"

ACP sir nodded.. he entered..

Then entered two smiling faces.. ACP sir scaneed them carefully found them fit and fine… a strong voice said "inspector Daya reporting sir.."

A smiley but strong voice followed "senior inspector Daya reporting on duty sir.."

ACP sir just uttered "welcome"and spread his arms.. His both sons hugged him…team followed to welcome them and the day started.

The journey continued…of love trust believe...friendship and duty off course...

**A/n: **guys pls review...


End file.
